Strange Love
by Shi Rurouni of the Aphrodesiac
Summary: On Hiatus! Very incomplete! I am going to rewrite this someday, I promise....
1. I know you

**Strange Love**

(I know, you must hate Kuwa-chan, but then why are you reading this?! If you are reading this just to flame me for liking the idiot, don't. Get something else to fill up the time in your life. And I will be speaking about the originals, not the dubs. Everyone's voice is much better in it.)

A girl with long teal hair and large blue eyes walked down the street. She was, homely, with freckles on her cheeks, and she was wearing her school uniform, but she looked nice. Black square glasses sat on the edge of her nose and helped enlarge her eyes. She heard a yelp and looked over to see a boy her age in the bookshop. He wasn't handsome by any means, but she couldn't help but admire him.

His hair was orange and gelled into curls upon his head, with some fringe helping to shape his high cheeks and dark eyes. He was wearing the boy uniform of her school. Now she remembered, he was the guy she'd liked since last year, Kuwabara. He was strong, so why was he letting these punks pick on him? She saw the book behind his back and smiled.

"I guess even punks need to study." She muttered fondly and walked up to them. (Reason she didn't recognize him before is he usually kept his hair cut short in stead of gelling it. And it is gelled! It is waaaay to shiny to not be!)

"Hey! What do you think you're doing? He says he doesn't want to fight you!" she said and stood in front of the orange haired male. He was about a foot taller than her.

"Oh look! He needs a girlie to protect him." They mocked.

"If you don't know, I'm Mektei Gunnan, the only female punk of Saryashiki Jr. High. Leave him alone." She warned. They backed off slightly.

"You're Mektei Gunnan? I thought she was taller, and pretty." One commented and stepped forward, only to be punched back by Gunnan.

"You idiot! Don't invade my personal space!" she said tempermentally. Kuwabara sweat dropped. The others ran off to lick their wounds and left Gunnan giggling.

"Hey there, punk." She said. Kuwabara looked at her quizzically.

"Are you really Mektei-san?" he asked. Gunnan nodded.

"You're Kuwabara-san, ne? Nice to meet you. Oh, you dropped your book!" she said suddenly and, after shaking his hand, bent down to pick it up. She smiled and handed it to him.

"It was nice meeting you, but I have to leave. Let's hang out sometime, okay Kuwabara-san?" she asked. He nodded dumbly and smiled as she ran off. He then paid for the book and went home to study.

The next day found Kuwabara walking to school. He was hurrying to take the test today, and he could sense the kids following him.

"I better hurry up or else they'll make me miss the test." He mumbled.

They almost attacked and he tensed, still running, when he heard a female voice. He turned and felt disappointed when it wasn't Gunnan, but some other girl. He kept running, even when he heard the sounds of fighting. He was waiting with his friends for test scores when the female punk showed up.

"Kuwabara-san! How nice to see you again!" she cried and ran over. Her eyes were bright and sparkling and,...was she wearing lip gloss??!

"Hey there Mektei-san." He replied.

"I was wondering. 1, why didn't you fight back yesterday? And 2, wanna hang out after school today?" she asked. Kuwabara blushed as his gang looked on in interest.

"Well, the first is a promise between men. The second, sure I guess. I mean, I'll have to check my schedule, but yeah, I guess that'd be cool." He said.

Gunnan blinked then grinned.

"Hey, why don't we skip right now and hang? I mean, it won't affect the test grade and you look like you haven't gone out much except to fight." She said and nudged him in the ribs. Kuwabara blushed harder and his friends sniggered.

"Umm, sure. Let me get my bag." He said, making Gunnan's eyes light up. She smiled and nodded.

"Okay! Meet me outside in a few. The front entrance, not the back. See ya!" she called over her shoulder and ran to get her stuff.

"Oh wow! Kuwabara-san said he'd go out with me!" she cried in delight, earning a few weird stares.

Kayko ran up.

"Hey there, Gun-chan" she greeted. Gunnan smiled widely back at her.

"Hello!!" she chirped. Kayko faltered.

"Why are you so happy?" she asked warily. She usually didn't want to know when it came to her and Yusuke.

"Kuwabara-san is going out with me in a few minutes!" Gunnan squealed. Kayko sweat dropped.

"Kazuma is a nice boy, but I wouldn't want to go out with him." She replied. Gunnan frowned.

"He certainly isn't going to win any contests, but he's loyal and brave and honorable." She said. Kayko threw her hands up in defense.

"Okay, okay. Here he comes, I'll leave you two lovebirds." She ran off before the blushing girl could smack the back of her head.

"Hey Kuwabara-san!" she cried in delight.

"Hey Mektei-san. So, where to?" Kuwabara asked. Gunnan smiled.

"Well, I was thinking the arcade with the pizza-ria next door. And call me Gunnan." She replied.

"Alright, Gunnan. Let's be off. And call me Kazuma." Kuwabara said and they walked off.

"Oh my Kami-sama! It's loud in here!!" Kuwabara yelled over the pulsing music. Gunnan nodded.

"It must be DDR night. C'mon, I love that game!!" she screamed and took his hand before running through the crowd. They saw two other kids dancing against each other. One girl had short brown hair and pretty blue eyes with a tank top and short shorts on. She was dancing well against the famous Johnny Steps. A boy with tri-colored hair stood in amazement with the girl's coat. Gunnan gasped. (I OPPOSE Tea/Yugi, he just didn't think she could dance like that.)

"Wow! Are you Yugi Mutou!?" she screamed above the music. He looked over and nodded.

"That is so cool! I'm Mektei Gunnan!" she yelled.

"This is Kuwabara Kazuma!!!" she introduced Kuwabara. Yugi raised an eyebrow at the orange haired boy.

"Can you dance?" he bellowed above the pulsating rhythms. The two nodded. Gun had insisted they change clothes before hand and now she wore a black tank and a pink mini skirt with black Goth Boots. Her hair was in a ponytail and she was wearing her glasses correctly instead of pushed down her nose. Her eyes were lined with pink glitter and she had on black lipstick.

Kuwabara had on a white wife beater and black gi pants.

They waited until the girl, Tea, beat Steps, and Gun challenged Yugi. They stepped up onto the pads and a techno song started. Yugi pulled off disco moves that even Steps couldn't. (Got that idea from Bright Nights, Starry Days, a Yugioh fic. It rox my sox!! And it's in my faves.) Gun was twirling and jumping and giggling all the way.

They tied and Yugi said he had to go and left with Tea. Gun pulled Kuwabara onto the pad and they danced against each other. Kuwabara was a little clumsy, but he could dance pretty well. Gun beat him easily though and they had a grand time until sunset.

"Let's go to my house. I have an inside pool." Gun said. They raced to her house and into the pool room. Gun lost her balance and tripped, sending her into the pool from the momentum she'd gained while running. She swam up grinning, glitter running down her face and her lipstick smudged. She put her hand on the side of the pool.

"Help me up." She demanded and grabbed Kuwabara's hand. He nodded and went to pull, but got pulled in instead. Gun went into giggle fits.

"I got you!" she said and opened her eyes after wiping the water off her eyelids. She widened her eyes and gasped softly. The gel in Kuwabara's hair had washed out from the pool water and his hair was actually slightly wavy and not curly. It went to his chin and looked very nice.

"Wow." She said softly. Kuwabara looked confused.

"What?" he asked.

"You're hair. It looks nice down. It helps frame your face better. I like it." Gun replied. Kuwabara blushed.

"T-thanks." He stuttered. Gun blushed as well as his hair moved over his right eye.

"Wow! You're a bishie!!" she exclaimed. Kuwabara's face went red.

"You shouldn't wear gel! It hides your natural bishounen looks." Gun continued, her eyes wide. She reached a hand to brush back the hair as Kuwabara looked down in embarrassment.

"I assume you've never been complemented before." Gun said dryly. Kuwabara shook his head.

"Nope." He said. Gun smiled and tilted his head up.

"Well then I feel lucky being the first one to say you look gorgeous." She said softly. And to this day they all say, that the young mans face grew tens shades darker that day. They got out of the pool and dried off, shocked to find it was 10.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Kuwabara asked. Gun nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow." And then he left.


	2. You're here for me

**Strange Love**

(I know, you must hate Kuwa-chan, but then why are you reading this?! If you are reading this just to flame me for liking the idiot, don't. Get something else to fill up the time in your life.)

(Thankies to my first reviewer, Kazztar! You deserve a cookie. ::Gives you a pile of cookies.::)

The next day Kuwabara walked to school and right into Akashi.

"I'm afraid you missed it by just a question." He said mock sad. Kuwabara had explained to Gun everything and she was standing right beside him. They both saw the eraser marks and were furious.

Kuwabara caught Akashi by the collar and drew back his fist.

"Kazuma, no!" Gun cried.

Suddenly, he felt calm. As if someone was lowering his arm for him. Maybe Urameshi was lookin out for him.

"Sorry about that, Gun-san. Let's get outta here, this place is infested with rats."

He sneered and walked off, Gun trailing behind him. They were outside when Okubo ran up.

"Thank you so much onii-chan! (big brother. That's what they call him in the Japanese version) Takenaka-sensei just told me we all made it and I can keep my job." He sobbed. Kuwabara smiled with Gun. The others gave a skeptical eye to the teal haired girl.

"What? You never seen a girl before?" she asked dryly. This received a playful slap on the arm from Kuwabara.

"Gun-san that wasn't very nice." He reprimanded and smiled.

"I was just joking, silly." She replied softly.

"You wore you hair gelled today, bishi." Gun pouted. Kuwabara chuckled.

"Yes. What, you only like me for my hair, don't you?" he asked dramatically. Gun giggled.

"No, silly. I like your personality." She said. Kuwabara smiled proudly at his friends.

"I told you girls like chivalrous guys!" he said.

Kuwabara remembered something and felt Yusuke's presence. He turned around and smiled.

"Thanks Urameshi." He said softly to the wind. It was too bad he couldn't see the grinning boy with the blue haired grim reaper.

"C'mon Kazuma–san! Let's go to the arcade!" Gun called back. Kuwabara looked and saw they were a few yards ahead of him.

"Coming." He replied and ran to catch up.

The days passed and the two punks grew to be close friends. Gun knew she was falling deeper in love with the loudmouthed delinquent, but she didn't care. At least she wouldn't have any competition. At least, she hoped not. She couldn't compete with other girls, they were all much prettier than her. She was watching Kazuma beat up his Urameshi doll when he suddenly froze and looked to billowing smoke downtown.

"Urameshi's house is on fire!" he bellowed and ran.

"Wait for me Kazuma!" Gun called and ran after him. She gasped when he ran into the burning building and felt her eyes burn with happy tears when he came out with Kayko who was carrying something large and heavy. He was so brave, her Kazu-chan. Her happiness faded when he grabbed Kayko's hand and ran off. He had forgotten about her. She ran to catch up.

"Kazuma! Kazuma wait!" she cried. When they finally stopped they were at a clearing. Gun dropped to her knees.

"Kazuma, what's the big idea?" she asked between pants. Kuwabara looked up in surprise and grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry Gun. Didn't mean to leave you behind." He replied.

"Yeah, well, I'll forgive ya if you explain everything." She said good-naturedly. Kayko exposed Yusuke's face and both punks screamed.

"AAAAH!!! That's creepy!! I know you're Urameshi's girl, but that's no excuse!" Kuwabara yelled. Gun started.

"Ura....meshi's girl?" she asked the blushing Kayko. Come to think of it, Kayko always hung around the boy and spoke highly of him......here is where you insert a huge sigh of relief. (for Gun, She still has a chance!)

'Kazuma-chan isn't after Kayko after all!' she thought happily.

"Explain, Yukimura." Gun demanded softly. Kayko nodded and explained it all.

"Well, I guess I'm off. Contact me when Urameshi is back, I'm gonna go away for awhile." Gun said as she got up.

"Where are you going?" Kuwabara asked.

"The wilderness to train." Was the short reply, and Gun was off to pack some clothes and food.

"Stupid Kazuma, making me worry like that!" she muttered frustratedly. She stuffed a duffle bag with clothes and some food and walked off to the mountains in her training attire. Her pants went into bandages from her knees to her ankles and she walked barefoot. Her shirt was a simple cotton one whose sleeves went into bandages from elbow to fingertips. It was all white.

A month passed and finally someone was seen running in the distance. At first he wasn't noticed, with his orange hair and blue uniform, since Gun was training rigorously and shadowboxing. Then she heard HIM.

"GUN! GUN! Hey there!" Kuwabara called. Gun fell on her ass and smiled, looking up as he ran closer.

"Hey there Kazuma! I take it Urameshi is back?" she asked. Kuwabara nodded and looked at her torn apparel.

"Been training hard?" he asked. Gun nodded.

"Yeah. I also have been hunting. Ran outta food the first week so I've been tapping into my instincts and tracking animals." She replied. Kuwabara looked surprised.

"Wow! Well, c'mon, let's go! I want you to meet Urameshi in person." He said and helped Gun up. She picked up her duffle bag and they headed back to town.

"So, where are Kuwabara and his girlfriend who's been gone for a month?" Yusuke asked and snickered, earning a smack on the head from Botan and Kayko.

"Gun-chan isn't Kazuma's girlfriend!" Kayko said as the two walked up.

'No, I'm not.' Gun thought sadly, but fakely brightened and put on a smile.

"Hey there! You must be Urameshi-san. I'm Mektei Gunnan. (Remember, they usually say their last names first, so if you're confused her last name is Mektei.)" she held her hand out and Yusuke shook it jovially. Then he whispered under his breath,

"You don't have to fake around me." Gunnan's eyes widened slightly.

"I can read you. Never mind how." He said softly so no one else could hear. Gun nodded minutely and let go of his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Urameshi." She said.

"Please, call me Yusuke." He replied.

"So I heard you were out training this whole time." he said curiously. Gun blushed and nodded.

"Yeah. Nothing else to do. And I needed to think about some things. I do my best thinking when I'm beating the shit outta something, or something's beating the shit outta me." She said the last part jokingly. The boys laughed and the girls looked shocked at her language.

"Oh my! You really shouldn't curse!" Botan said.

"Yeah! You sound just like the boys." Kayko complained. Gun grinned mischievously.

"Ore-sama (means a very conceited and arrogant 'I'. Usually used by males only) used to wish to be a boy." She replied. They all looked floored. Well, except for Kuwabara.

"That's right. She told me that when she was small she always looked up to her tomboy sister and big brother." He said. Gun nodded.

"Hai. My brother is even the one who taught me to fight!" she exclaimed happily.

"Another punk?! What's this circle of friends coming to?" Kayko asked dramatically.

"Well, it's nice to see a girl punk. Maybe she's somewhat of a challenge." Yusuke said, eyes gleaming with excitement. Gun's eyes went from happy to excited as well and she smiled.

"Wanna find out?" she challenged. Yusuke stood up and walked out the door. He looked into her eyes before he closed the door in a silent acceptance. Gun grinned and got hurriedly up to catch him. The others followed in confusion.

"Did he accept or what?" Botan asked.

"It was a warrior's challenge. Eyes are all that are needed. Yusuke accepted when he looked me in the eye." Gun replied and slid into a defensive stance. Yusuke attacked and Gun blocked for about 10 minutes until she took him by surprise and head-butted his stomach. It merely winded him, but that was just enough of a pause for her to attack with a flurry of punches and kicks. Yusuke finally slid in back of her and knocked her out with a punch to the back of her head. Kuwabara ran to catch her, but Yusuke did and handed her over.

"I can't believe you fought a girl Urameshi!" he exclaimed. Yusuke merely grinned.

"She asked and gave me a great work out!" he rotated his shoulders.

"Packs a good punch for such a little thing." He said.

"Well, I'm off for home. Mom is gonna be worried, if she's even sober." He sweat dropped and walked off. That was the last Kuwabara and Gun saw him until Kuwabara started having his energy senses mess up.


	3. I won't let you go

**Strange Love**

(I know, you must hate Kuwa-chan, but then why are you reading this?! If you are reading this just to flame me for liking the idiot, don't. Get something else to fill up the time in your life.)

"Kazuma! Wait for me!!!" Gun ran up the steps to catch up to the boy she loved. Kuwabara smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Come on, Gun! We're almost there!" he said and ran.

Gun forced her legs to keep up. They reached Genkai's temple and saw crowds of men and boys.

"Wow, what's going on?" Kazuma asked. He looked around and spotted Yusuke.

"URAMESHI!?" he yelled and gave a wave. The dark haired boy looked over in surprise.

"Kuwabara!?" he yelled back and forced his way through the crowd.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"He's here because his sixth sense is screwing with him." Gun said and came out from behind the tall orange haired boy. Yusuke grinned.

"Long time no see, Gun." He greeted. Gun grinned back.

"Too long, Yusuke." She replied. Kuwabara felt a bit of jealousy, but shook it off. He didn't like her in that way, did he? No. SO, jealousy wasn't needed.

"Why are YOU here, Yusuke?" Gun asked.

"Genkai is gonna teach whoever wins his tournament!" he replied.

"And a demon wants it, so I have to win and stop Rando." He said softly.

"So you're the new Reikei Tentei?" Gun asked amusedly, eyebrow quirked. Yusuke started.

(Reikei Tentei-Spirit detective)

"How did you know?" he asked.

"Training in the mountains, you meet up with a lot of demons. They're all scared of the little king of hell's new boy." She replied. (Little king of hell is Koenma. Enma means King Of Hell and Ko is usually put as a smaller version of. Like inu is dog and koinu is puppy) Kuwabara was confused.

"Demons? Reikei Tentei?" he asked. Yusuke explained and Kuwabara looked in shock at Gun.

"You met up with demons?! You coulda been hurt!" he cried. Gun giggled and blushed.

"I'm flattered by your concern but I can take care of myself." She replied. Kuwabara nodded but still looked worried.

"I was fine before I met anyone, I'll be fine now. I've been training since I was 6 for goodness sakes! In fact, good guy showed me some tricks. Name of Kurama. Girly guy, obviously gay, but I liked him." Gun said. Yusuke's eyes were bulging out of his head.

"You know Kurama!?" he asked. Gun nodded. Suddenly an old woman with faded pink hair walked out.

"Hello. I am Genkai. Time to start the competition." She said. All the guys were staring wide-eyed.

"Isn't Genkai a boy??" they muttered confusedly. (In the originals, they all thought Genkai aka Spirit was a man.)

"Please line up and draw papers to see who's in the tournament." Genkai replied and everyone face faulted.

"Open the packets. If your paper is red, you're in. If your paper is white, you'll be leaving."

'Really it's if they're red they have a substantial amount of spirit energy and if it's white they're weak.' She thought.

Yusuke and the others pulled out their red papers. He and Kazuma said, very unenthusiastically,

"We're in." Gun however was thrilled.

"YEAH! I'm going into the tournament!" she squealed. Two burly men disrupted the rejoicing or disappointment and walked to Genkai.

"You old hag! Let us enter!" they bellowed. She forced them back with her energy.

"Those with the red papers, follow me. Those with the white papers, get off my property you losers." She said simply and walked away. The winners followed her to what looked like an arcade/karaoke room.

"Play this with your energy, not just your muscles." Genkai instructed and watched Yusuke, Kuwabara, and the only female (Gun) in the competition closely. They and three others were pretty strong. Gun was scoring in-between Kuwabara's and Yusuke's scores, but did nicely in the karaoke. You had to have enough energy to make it work, and enough to project your voice through the microphone and make the music work and such. She projected beautifully and had fun dancing along. (She's in her white training gi if you're wondering) The song she sang was Silver and Cold from AFI, she'd always liked them.

"But now, it is silver and silent. It is silver and cold." she sang.

When that was over, Genkai called for a race to start.

"Let us begin the race! Meet me by the large tree and let your spirit sense guide you. You have one hour. Hajime! (Start! Begin! Go!)" Genkai said and sped to the tree. Gun started running through the forest.

"Well, the fastest route is always a straight line." She said. When she made it out she saw Kuwabara already rejoicing on being the first there. She ran up behind him with two others.

"HEY KAZUMA!" she yelled in his ear. He yelped and ran into the tree. She giggled but ran to see if he was okay.

"Sorry –giggle- about that!" she said and giggled more. She helped him up and blushed as he held her hand after that.

"You can let go of my hand." She said softly. He blushed and did so.

"The time is up." Genkai said. Kuwabara started and looked at her.

"NO! Urameshi isn't here!" he yelled. Gun gasped.

"That's right! Damn!" she said. Genkai shook her head.

"Time's up. Too bad for your friend." She replied. Yusuke came running up the hill.

"Hey! I'm here!" he called happily.

"YOU IDIOT! THE TIME'S UP!" Kuwabara yelled. Yusuke's eyes widened.

"WHAT!? It's not my fault! A giant bat guy held me up!" he cried. It was Genkai's turn to be surprised.

"You defeated Messenger?" she asked. Yusuke nodded arrogantly.

"He was real weak!" he said. Genkai shook her head and smiled lightly.

"C'mon you idiots, let's start the competition. You too, delinquent." She called. Yusuke and Kuwabara grinned and hugged each other until Gun broke in.

"So, when were you going to come out of the closet with this?" she asked sarcastically. The boys broke apart and started denying.

"I just saw the beginning and end of a beautiful relationship." Gun said mock sadly.

"Let's just go." Yusuke muttered and ran off to follow the others. The fights continued and Gun clapped in delight when Kuwabara made his spirit sword. She tried it and it became a green spirit staff.

"Yeah!" she jumped up and down in delight, holding her staff to her chest.

"Now why did I get stuck with a gun?" Yusuke grumbled. Gun and Kuwabara knew he wouldn't have any other weapon though. Soon it was only Yusuke, Shorin and Kuwabara. (Gun had pitted against Yusuke and he's stronger than her.) As Shorin shrunk Kuwabara, Gun giggled and said,

"Now you can have your favorite wanna be punk, Kuwabara, pocket sized! Carry him anywhere. If you squeeze him, he rants about Urameshi." Yusuke and Botan had to laugh at that, until Shorin/Rando started to crush Kuwabara's arms.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!! YOU'VE ALREADY BEATEN HIM! LET HIM GO!!" Gun screamed.

"How much pressure can your arm take until it breaks? Let's find out." He said twistedly. Gun heard Kuwabara's anguished scream and his bones snap and she screamed.

"NO! KAZUMA!! LET HIM GO YOU MONSTER!!" she shrieked and got a mad gleam in her eyes. She started to run onto the scene when Yusuke held her back.

"LET ME GO!! LET ME GO YUSUKE!! I'LL KILL HIM!! LET ME GO!! KAZUMA!!" she cried in anguish. When Yusuke did let go, her knees collapsed and her anger crumbled into sobs.

"Kazuma!" she cried weakly. Botan looked sympathetically at her. She crouched down and rubbed her back. She had taken a liking to the tough and energetic female and hated seeing her like this.

"I know it's painful, but it'll be okay. Yusuke'll get Rando and Kuwabara will be okay." She said. If only she could believe her own words. It was then that Rando threw the mini Kuwabara into the grass for the others to find. Gun almost threw herself into the grass searching for him. When he grew back to his regular size she lowered herself onto his chest gently so as not to hurt him. She heard his heart beat and sighed with relief.

"Botan! Don't you have any healing powers or something!?" she asked. Botan shook her head.

"I'm afraid not strong enough to help." She sighed.

"As long as he still lives! As long as he doesn't leave me! As long as......as long as...." She crumbled and sobbed into the torn remnants of his school uniform shirt. Yusuke cracked his knuckles.

"I'm gonna kill him!" he said lowly. A shaky hand went onto Gun's back and she looked into Kuwabara's dark chocolate eyes. Her hand softly touched his cheek.

"Kazuma." She whispered.

"Don't cry anymore. I don't like to make you cry." He said softly and shakily. His voice was cracking, but it had never sounded better to Gun's grateful ears.

"Tell, Urameshi, he'd better win this." He choked and coughed up some blood. It ran down his chin until Gun wiped it away and onto her torn shirt.

"You need to rest, Kazuma. Save your strength! I couldn't bare to lose.....you....." her lips quivered and a waterfall of tears came again down her cheek. Kuwabara raised his unsteady hand and wiped away the tears.

"I'll be fine, so don't cry. I'm, so tired, I'm gonna take a nap, wake me when Urameshi celebrates his victory." He said and went limp. Gun yelped and put her ear on his heart. She could hear its steady beat and feel the rise and fall of his chest, signifying his breathing. So soothing and reassuring it was she felt her eyes start to close. She fought to stay awake until Botan crouched near her and put her coat over them.

"Go to sleep. Genkai and I will try to heal him." She said softly. Gun nodded slowly and her eyes slipped closed.

'Kazuma, all I can say is you had better get through this. You're too strong and I love you too much to lose you.' She thought.


	4. I guess they moved us?

**Strange Love**

(I know, you must hate Kuwa-chan, but then why are you reading this?! If you are reading this just to flame me for liking the idiot, don't. Get something else to fill up the time in your life.)

Gun felt herself being shaken and decided it was time to wake up. She felt so safe and warm with someone's arm around her waist, but she knew she was waiting for someone. Maybe they were okay.....

She opened her dark blue eyes slowly and blinked them a few times to clear them of sleep. The first thing she saw was a deep blue and some flesh. She blinked in confusion and slowly raised her head to have a better look at her 'pillow'. She saw torn blue material that rang a bell in her head.

'Kazuma! Is he okay!? They haven't moved us....' She saw they were on wooden dojo floors and sweat dropped.

'So they did. But Kazuma wasn't safe to move! They must have healed him!' she thought happily and had to clap a hand over her mouth to muffle her joyful shout. She saw her love sleeping peacefully, cleaned of blood and healed of bruises and cuts. She ran a hand over his cheek.

"Oh Kazuma, you're okay." She said softly and lay her head back down on his chest, once again listening to the rhythm of his heart and feeling the rise of his chest. She sighed contentedly and took off her glasses, which were cutting painfully into her head, (they do that of you sleep with them on....i fell asleep with mine on a few times and had huge dents in the side of my head! They hurt!) and lay them to the side before pulling herself closer to him and falling back asleep, never seeing the black haired teen and the blue haired Grim Reaper.

"OH! She loooooves him!" Botan squealed after trying to rouse the other blue-haired girl. Kayko walked in and nodded.

"I knew she always had a crush on him, but it's escalated into love and I couldn't be happier for her. Being in love is wonderful." She sighed happily. Botan nodded, a dreamy smile on her face that quickly descended into a frown of worry.

"Except when they don't love you back." She said sadly. Kayko nodded beside her.

"The pure meaning of bittersweet. The whole thing behind the words 'so close and yet so far away'." She stated wisely and they both nodded sagely.

They looked at the blue hair that was spread over the orange haired boy's body.

"So close to them, standing next to them, and yet knowing they'll never love you, because you are who you are and they're who they are." Yusuke added. Both girls turned sharply at him and saw his depressed and emotional brown eyes. They'd almost forgotten he was there, but both nodded in surprise.

"And how do you know this?" Botan asked.

"I, like, someone. And I know they won't like me back, because I'm, who I am." He replied, looking at the ground. He knew Kayko liked him, but he just wasn't, that, way.

"So, who's your dream guy?" Kayko asked Botan.

"Well, he's got brown hair and a cute hat. He got the cutest hazel eyes, when he opens them. He's really short, but very powerful. He's high up in the social status. He also always has to have something in his mouth. He used to chew on pencils and stuff, but he sucks on a pacifier now." Botan lied. She knew it was his power source in a sense, but couldn't tell Kayko. She could see Yusuke grinning from ear to ear.

"Sounds cute. I take it Yusuke knows him?" Kayko asked, noting the look on his face. Botan nodded and blushed.

"He's a really sweet guy, but he has a bit of a temper. He's really frustrated half the time because of his job. So, Kayko, what's your dreamboat look like?" she asked slyly. Kayko blushed.

"Well, he's kind of regular height. He's got these gorgeous chocolate eyes and dark hair. He's tough on the outside, but I know he's a sweetie on the inside. He muscular, but not so much. More lean than anything." She explained. Botan looked to Yusuke and grinned.

"Who's you're perfect someone?" she asked, sure he'd describe Kayko. Yusuke felt a blush creep onto his cheeks.

"Well, they have black hair, spiky, with a white starburst. When the lights hit their hair it looks to have blue lining and their eyes are this deep and soulful crimson. They have this petite figure, and are a few inches short then me, only coming to my collarbone if even. They are really fast and muscular. And they like the color black. I mean REALLY like the color black. They don't like to wear anything BUT black.

They always have a bandana covering their forehead, but they have a widow's peak of sorts. Their face is sharp and defined and they are really cold and hateful. But that's only on the outside. They really care for only a few people because of their past and I totally understand that. They like to train and become stronger and they like swords. In fact, that's their favorite weapon. They have honor, loyalty, and are a mastermind at strategies and quick wit with a sharp tongue that will lash out and insult you before you even say anything. And they like trees." He finished with a chuckle. Botan was picking her jaw off the ground and Kayko was fighting off tears.

'It's not me.' She thought sadly. Yusuke looked at her.

"I'm sorry, it's not you. But you're just my friend. My FEMALE friend." He hinted. Botan gasped and then giggled uncontrollably.

"You like Hiei!!" she managed to get through her giggles. Yusuke looked like a kid with his hand in the cookie jar who had just been found out and wanted to make a break for it. The only exit was the door Botan sat in front of......damn!

"Isn't Hiei that odd little fellow who kidnapped me?" Kayko asked. Yusuke kept his eyes on the ground so the door wouldn't tempt him, and his face down so they couldn't watch it go up in flames.

"Uh-huh. He's really a nice guy under it all though!" he protested to her glare, face still to the ground.

"HE KIDNAPPED ME!! NOT TO MENTION THE FACT THAT HE'S A GUY!!" she screamed. Botan and Yusuke tackled her and shoved their hands over her mouth so she wouldn't wake the resting couple and sighed when they only stirred.

"Quiet down, you'll wake the lovebirds up!" Yusuke whisper/yelled. Keiko glowered at him from under her bangs, looking comical and threatening at the same time. (Their hands were still on her mouth)

"Yell at him when you two are outside....and Hiei's not around for miles." Botan said. Kayko sighed in defeat and nodded.

They let their hands fall and sat contentedly watching Gun's head go up and down with Kuwabara's breathing. A few hours later Kuwabara woke up and almost sat up, but was aware of the extra weight on his chest. He craned his neck and caught sight of a light blue. It was Gun's hair. He remembered her falling asleep on him and smiled softly at her. He brushed her hair away so he could look at her petite face. He slowly sat up, sliding her into his lap, and looked around. He spotted the two girls and his 'rival' and blushed deeply.

"You're up." Yusuke said. Kuwabara nodded and looked down at Gun.

"How did you move us without waking us?" he asked.

"She was emotionally worn out from the shock of almost losing you and physically from the tournament. She wouldn't wake up until she was ready. You were hard to heal and stayed asleep, being worn out from the tournament. By the way, Yusuke won the tournament." Botan said, resuming her bubbly persona since everyone was okay. Kayko glowered at Yusuke.

"What did you do now, Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked.

"Oh, don't ask him, he won't say anything about it." Kayko growled. Yusuke blushed and looked away.

"I wouldn't have had you find out any other way. I know you like me a lot, but all I want is friendship." He muttered. Kuwabara widened his eyes.

"So, she's not your girl?" he asked. Yusuke shook his head.

"Sweet notion, but no. I like, someone else." He said.

"Yeah, Hiei!" Kayko spat out. Yusuke blushed pink and Kuwabara looked in wonderment.

"The Shrimp? You like the Shrimp!?" he asked. Yusuke nodded and Kuwabara laughed. (Remember, Yusuke told him everything so he knows about Hiei and Kurama)

"I knew it! Oh this is grand! It's just like Rurouni Kenshin!" Kuwabara said. The others looked questioningly at him.

"You mean about Sano and Kenshin? I knew they liked each other! Kenshin never admitted it and married Kaoru though, how sad!" Botan exclaimed. The boys nodded.

"I mean, Hiei's a swordsman with a bloody past who's making up for it, though grudgingly. And you're the tough fist fighter who is really soft on the inside." Kuwabara teased. Yusuke growled at him.

"Who does that make you?" he asked.

"I'm not in RK, but you are. You're new nickname is Sano! Next time I see Shrimp, he's gonna be called Kenshin." Kuwabara laughed. Gun took this time to wake up. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at Kuwabara.

"Hey, Kazuma. Are you feeling any better?" she asked tiredly. He nodded and she hugged his middle.

"That's good. So what happened?" she inquired. Yusuke explained it all and Gun kept holding Kuwabara's middle.

"You're comfy, I don't wanna get up." She grumbled, making Kuwabara blush and the others snigger. (except for Kayko, she's still mentally grieving)

Kuwabara ran a hand through his hair and any hold the remainder his gel had was lost as his locks tumbled over his eyes. Gun giggled and smiled.

"Hey there, bishie, your gel doesn't work well when you get sweaty does it?" she teased and brushed the hair behind his ears. Kuwabara blushed and the girls were staring at him, shocked.

"Wow! You look pretty normal with your hair down!" Botan said. Gun glared at her. Her glare clearly said 'My bishie! Back off!' Botan returned a look that said,

'Okay okay! I'm backing I'm backing!' Kuwabara was blushing.

"Hey, Gun-chan?" he asked. Gun snapped out of her glare and looked sweetly up and Kuwabara.

"Yes, Kazu-chan?" she asked. He smiled at her.

"My legs are falling asleep, could you get off?" he asked. Gun blushed and giggled, sitting up and apologizing.

"Sorry about that. It was my time to get up anyway." She said.

"I still feel bad about waking you. I heard you took my injuries pretty bad." Kuwabara commented. Gun flinched at the mere memory.

"Couldn't you hear me screaming?" she asked softly, mostly to herself. Kuwabara heard and winced.

"I remember someone screaming. That was you? I'm sorry." He apologized lowly. Then he remembered something.

"Urameshi had to keep you from rushing in to fight me! You could've gotten seriously injured! He could've KILLED you! I don't want you trying those stunts, whether anyone's dying or not your safety counts more than anything." He scolded. In true child fashion Gun put her head down and buried it in his chest.

"I was just so afraid I'd lose you." She muffled and clutched his rag of a shirt. Kuwabara hugged her loosely.

"I'd never leave you." He replied. Gun smiled into his chest.

"Good to know." She said.

"Well we all know who Gun's dreamboat is." Yusuke sniggered. Gun blushed and hid her face again in Kuwabara's shirt.

"I hate you all." She mumbled. It came out as

"Ihrhhrrh"

"You need a bath. And so do I." She said casually as she got up. Kuwabara blushed.

"Well, I'm sure Urameshi didn't smell like spring roses when he finished off Rando." He muttered and went to get up, before falling back on his ass. Gun rushed over.

"Are you okay? Did you hurt your leg? Did you sprain your ankle? Are you still sore?" she fire off question after question. Kuwabara smiled at her concern.

"I'm fine, just a little sore. Nothing a bath won't clear up." He replied. Genkai walked in.

"Hot springs are in the back, as are towels and extra clothes Botan picked from your closets. You'll be staying and training with me." She said. Kuwabara and Gun nodded and headed for a much needed bath.


	5. Angsty bath house affairs

**Strange Love**

(I know, you must hate Kuwa-chan, but then why are you reading this?! If you are reading this just to flame me for liking the idiot, don't. Get something else to fill up the time in your life.)

Gun slid into the hot water and sucked in the steam through her nose.

"Mmmmmm, nice." She murmured. A shoji type wall separated the two springs, and she blushed at thinking a half naked Kuwabara was on the other side. Well, if he had on his boxers like she was wearing her underwear.

She slid down until only her nose and eyes were above the water. She grabbed the soap and started washing before finding she couldn't wash properly with her ice blue bra and undies on. So she merely discarded them on the rocky sides of the springs. As she finished washing her hair with the herbs and lavender scents she lay back in the water.

"Ahhhhhh, perfect temperature. I officially love Genkai." She sighed contentedly.

A knock sounded on the wall.

"Are you okay?" Kuwabara asked softly. Gun nodded, then giggled softly when she remembered he couldn't see her.

"I'm fine, Kazuma." She replied.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Good. Less sore than before. I think I'm setting up a tent and living in here." He chuckled in reply. Gun had a giggle fit.

"Mister Merman." She giggled. She could tell Kuwabara was blushing on the other side of the wall. Suddenly a towel clad Botan and Kayko walked in.

"Hey there, Gun-chan." Kayko said happily and the two girls sat in the water.

"Talk to you later, Kazuma." Gun said to the wall.

"Okay." He replied and the girls gave Gun a sly look.

"Bath house affairs? Oh! Juicy!" Botan said and swam over to the blushing punk.

"No no no no no! It's not like that!" she denied. Kayko giggled.

"C'mon, Gun-chan, we all know you're in lo-" Gun lunged and clamped a hand over her mouth.

"SHHHH!!! The walls have ears!" she cried. Botan started laughing.

"No they don't!" she replied teasingly.

"They might as well! I know for a fact Yusuke is in there! He'll spill!" Gun said hopelessly.

"Yusuke already knows." Botan informed. Gun screamed,

"WHAT!?!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE **'ALREADY KNOWS'**!?!?!" Botan and Kayko sweat dropped and backed off at her rage. Unfortunately, while the two had their towels on Gun didn't, and she had stood up when she got mad. Unfortunately because the two backed into the wall and knocked the rice paper down easily. The two boys pushed the soaked wall off of them easily since it was so light and Kuwabara quickly blushed and averted his eyes.

Both boys were standing up, but both were wearing their boxers so no real harm done. Yusuke grinned wickedly and picked up Gun's discarded bra.

"Only a size B32 huh? You look a bit bigger than that." He said evilly. Gun looked confused, then looked down at herself in the waist deep water (I'll give her SOME dignity left) and quickly sunk down into the water, arms over her chest.

"Give me that!!" Botan screamed and grabbed the bra, throwing it to Kayko who ran over to Gun with her underwear.

"It's okay, just dunk and dress." She said comfortingly. Gun quickly did so and when she resurfaced she got teary eyed.

"I, I, I,......" she stuttered. She saw Kuwabara averting his eyes and felt a little better.

"I need to go!" She cried and ran out the door, forgetting her towel. Kayko and Botan glared at the confused, and now guilty feeling Yusuke.

"What did I do?" he asked. The girls stormed out after Gun, leaving Kuwabara to scold the crap outta Yusuke.

"YOU IDOT!! WOMEN ARE VERY SENSITIVE!!" he yelled. Yusuke sighed and slumped his shoulders.

"I know, but I didn't think she'd be THAT sensitive. I didn't want to hurt her....." he replied. Kuwabara glared at him and smacked him no the back of the head before walking out. Yusuke was left in the empty bath house, sad and guilty. He finally walked out and gathered the left towels.

'I can't believe he did that!' Gun thought while sobbing and stumbling through the forest. She suddenly ran into what felt like a wall. She looked up and there stood an annoyed Hiei.

Gun sniffled.

"Who are you?" she asked. Hiei raised a brow.

"None of your concern, Ningen." He said coldly. Botan and Kayko ran into them and Botan cried out in happiness, holding the wet girl.

"Don't run off like that, Gun! You could've been attacked!" she said. Gun sniffled.

"I'm sorry. I just....." tears poured down her cheeks once more.

"I had wished only my husband would see me so, revealed!" she sobbed. Hiei quirked his brow once more.

"What happened?" he asked. She looked a bit like Yukina....with her hair....but the eyes were blue and her name was Gun. Kayko glared at him.

"It's none of YOUR business!" she snarled.

"Stop being bitter, Kayko. Hiei, Yusuke shamed Gun by messing with her bra and seeing her naked." Botan answered.

"So what's the big deal?" Hiei asked. He'd never been modest.

"Girls aren't very open about their bodies and she only wanted to be seen as such by her husband. And even then Yusuke stole her bra and commented on her 'size'." Botan grumpily explained. Hiei then noticed Gun's apparel.

"Oh. Well, ummm, where is the tentei?" he asked awkwardly.

"Probably still being killed by Kazuma in the bath house at Genkai's." Gun muffled, but giggle/sobbed.

"OH GOD KAZUMA SAW ME NAKED!" She grieved and sobbed harder.

"I wouldn't want to be seen naked by him either." Hiei muttered and took off, leaving the girls to comfort Gun and coax her back to the dojo.

"C'mon Gun-chan, let's get you some more clothes." Botan soothed softly. Gun sniffled and nodded. Kayko and Botan covered her and the three scantily clad women walked back to the dojo. Kuwabara met them at the door with a blindfold on and held out the top of his school uniform on.

"Cover Gun with it. She's smaller than me so it should go to her knees." He said. They draped it over the girl and as she passed she kissed Kuwabara on the cheek.

"Thanks, Kazu-chan." She whispered and walked to her room. A wisp of lavender floated under his nose. A slight red covered his cheeks as he took off the blind fold. He was glad to save some of her dignity though.

Gun sat on her futon and sighed. She was dressed in a blue pj tank top and purple pj pants with Kuwabara's blue shirt on over it. It smelled like him- like pine and a bit of sweat. She loved his scent. A knock came on her door. Strange since it was past midnight.

"Who is it?" she asked softly.

"It's the big jerk come to apologize." Came Yusuke's reply.

"Yusuke, you do know how much you embarrassed me don't you?" she asked.

"I know. I'm so sorry. I even came here on my own. I see you as a little sister, but I acted terribly today." He said. Gun bit her lip, clutching Kuwabara's shirt over her chest.

"Okay, you can come in." she said. Yusuke opened the shoji and walked in, in his green boxers and t shirt.

"I'm really sorry." He repeated, looking her in the eyes. Gun smiled.

"I forgive you. Maybe I over acted a bit though...." She trailed off.

"NO! No, you acted like any girl would. I acted childish and irresponsibly." Yusuke said. Gun hugged him.

"Friends?" she asked.

Yusuke shook his head.

"Family." He replied and hugged her back.

"Welcome to my life, little sis." He chuckled. Gun giggled and Yusuke noticed Kuwabara's shirt.

"Soooo, does he return your feelings?" he asked slyly.

"No, he's just really chivalrous." She sighed dreamily.

"So I heard Hiei and you talked?" she raised a brow at the blushing Yusuke.

"Well, we merely talked and trained a little." He explained. The two giggled and chuckled and talked all night, sharing stories of fights and promises to train with each other the next day.


	6. I'm so sorry

**Strange Love**

(I know, you must hate Kuwa-chan, but then why are you reading this?! If you are reading this just to flame me for liking the idiot, don't. Get something else to fill up the time in your life. and sorry for forgetting to update. Been a bit busy lately.)

(THANKIES TO **OKTfan **who is my second reviewer. ::Huggles:: OKT said they liked Gun and told me i was brave in so many words. THANK YOU!! I appreciate this, i really do since not a lot of people like Kazuma. And whether people like this or not, i will write this fic until the end of the series because i refuse to abandone this story. True, i might leave it be for a bit, but it will get finished! Even if it takes a few years.....::sweatdrop::)

"Yusuke?" Gun asked the next morning. Yusuke was awake at her side.

"Yeah, Gun-chan?"

"You love Hiei, right?"

"Yes."

"And you would do anything for him, right?"

"Of course."

"So you wouldn't mind if I told you he was right behind you now?"

"WHAT!?" Yusuke frantically looked around the room. He then glared at Gun.

"I hate you." He said.

"I love you too, brother." Gun giggled. A knock came on the door.

"Gun, are you okay?" came Kuwabara's voice. Gun smiled dreamily at the low and concerned quality it held.

"You should offer to be fuck buddies if he doesn't like you." Yusuke said and giggled when Gun glared at him then looked softly at the door.

"I'm fine Kazuma. How are you feeling today?" she asked.

"Fine. Umm, it feels awkward talking to a door. Can I come in?" Kuwabara inquired. Gun looked a bit flustered for a moment but cleared her head and nodded.

"Sure, door's open." Kuwabara came in his blue cotton pj pants and noticed Yusuke in his boxers and t shirt.

"Why are YOU in here Urameshi?" he asked, adding a bit of bite to his words. Yusuke made to stand up but Gun ran in-between them.

"Kazuma, Yusuke was here to apologize and help me feel better last night, right big brother?" she asked Yusuke.

"Yeah. And don't think we did anything, Kuwabara. I don't fuck family."

"Or girls." Gun giggled and Kuwabara felt better.

"Hey Kazuma, I was wondering if I could talk to you in private?" she asked and made a motion to walk outside. Kuwabara nodded.

"I'll let you change if ya want." He said. She shook her head.

"You might want to get a shirt though; I feel it's a little cool outside." Gun replied.

After Kuwabara put on a black t-shirt they walked into the forest to talk.

"Kazuma, I....well that is to say.....Ever since I saw you I knew you were special and-" she was interrupted by Botan running out.

"Come quick, Hiei and Yusuke are having a sweet moment!" she said, out of breath. They all ran back to the dojo and saw Yusuke talking softly to Hiei as they sat on the tree limbs.

"Do you have anyone you like, Hiei?" He asked timidly.

"I have no use for affection." Hiei replied albeit

wistfully, but only someone who knew him well

could catch it.

"Why do you ask, tentei?"

"No reason, just curious."

...............................long silence.

"What if I told you I knew someone who liked you?"

"Then, I would be surprised. It's not Kurama is it?"

Yusuke laughed heartily.

"No, no. I don't think he likes you."

"Please tell me it's not Botan."

"No, the grim reaper doesn't like you."

"Didn't think so. It's not, Kayko, is it?" Dread was in his voice.

"No! If anything she despises you." Yusuke replied. Hiei chuckled.

"Well, it's not Genkai. It's not the idiot, he's in love with the.......new girl......"

"No, Gun doesn't like you like that." Yusuke interrupted.

"Then that leaves you." Hiei replied.

"Really, I coulda sworn we had another friend." Yusuke gulped. Hiei gave him a critical eye, then hopped from the tree.

"You hate me don't you?" Yusuke asked softly. Hiei stopped in his tracks.

"Demons don't always like the opposite gender." Was his cryptic answer and he ran off. Yusuke got a big grin on his face.

"That's the closest he'll get to admitting he's gay isn't it?" Gun asked dryly. Botan giggled and nodded.

"Have fun watching us?" a voice came from behind. The three spun around and saw Hiei.

"Oh! Hi Hiei! What are you doing here? We went for walk." Botan said cheerfully.

"Don't lie......Does he really like me?"

"A lot. My big brother doesn't like to play with emotions." Gun said.

"I didn't know you were the tentei's sister, or that he had one."

"He actually 'adopted' me to be his little sister even though he's really only a few months older than me." Gun replied. Hiei walked off.

"Goodbye, Kenshin." She giggled out and fell to the floor in giggle fits. Hiei raised a brow.

"Don't tell me, the tentei is Sano?" he asked.

"He knows!! That makes it even better!!" Kuwabara laughed.

"Kurama likes the anime." Hiei replied.

"You and Kurama aren't an item are you?" Botan asked. Hiei shook his head.

"No. I thought you would have figured that out from your eavesdropping." He replied and ran off. Kuwabara turned to Gun, who was putting her hair into a ponytail and mumbling about cutting her hair off and going bald.

"So, you were gonna tell me something?" he asked. Gun blushed.

"Never mind." She said a bit sadly.

They all trained, but separately. Genkai said her promise was a slip of the tongue, but they knew no matter tough she was, Yusuke was wearing her out.

Finally the training was over and they left, weary and strong.

"Let's go see a movie!" Kayko said. The fighters groaned. No rest for them until the woman was satisfied.


	7. bouncing off the ceiling

**Strange Love**

(I know, you must hate Kuwa-chan, but then why are you reading this?! If you are reading this just to flame me for liking the idiot, don't. Get something else to fill up the time in your life.)

"C'mon! Let us rest Kayko! We all went through hard training." Gun whined and added a bit more oomph to the slight limp she had after Kurama had caught her leg in his rose whip. (Yesh, Kurama trained with them too.)

"Oh dear! Gun are you okay?" Kayko asked worriedly. Gun nodded.

"I just need some rest." She hinted. Kayko sighed and smiled.

"Alright, alright, I can take a hint." She gave in and they crashed at Yusuke's. Atsuko felt surprised when she walked in, sober, and saw 6 kids strewn all over her house.

"Yusuke? Yusuke wake up!" she shook him.

"Mom?" he asked sleepily.

"Where WERE you for the past four months!?" Atsuko screamed into his ear.

"Gah! I was at boot camp mom." He answered while sticking a finger into his ear to clear it. Gun sat up, panting and soaked to the bone in cold sweat. She shivered and whimpered which caught Yusuke's immediate attention.

"Gun! Are you okay?" he asked and held her.

"Big brother, I dreamed Rando was back. He had Kazuma and you and Botan and the others and he.....and he...." She shivered again and cried silently into her big brother's shirt.

"Shhhhh, it's okay Gun. Rando is dead and can't hurt you or anyone else. Look over there, Kuwabara is fine." Gun did and let out a shaky sigh of relief.

She then crawled over and lay down beside him, listening to him breathe. She lay a hand over his heart and felt his heart beat.

"He's okay." She whispered and fell asleep. Yusuke smiled then turned to him mom.

"Now what did you want?" he asked sourly.

"To know where you were. And don't tell me boot camp. I called every camp there was after you sent that letter. I've been sober for a week!!" Atsuko yelled.

"Wow! A week?" Yusuke asked. Atsuko nodded.

"Now explain." She demanded. Yusuke sighed and explained everything. Atsuko gasped and latched onto her son.

"Don't leave me! You can't die again." She sobbed.

"I ain't gonna, Mom. Now keep it down, Gun barely sleeps anymore from nightmares." Yusuke replied softly and kindly.

"What kind of nightmares?" Atsuko asked.

"Remember Rando? She dreams that it's the same fight Kuwabara almost died in. And others, she dreams Rando has all of us." He said.

"She loves that boy, don't she?" Atsuko observed. Yusuke nodded.

"Yeah, love at first sight. But he doesn't know. And I know for a fact that she's terrified." He replied.

Kuwabara let an arm encircle around Gun's waist and pulled her closer.

"She's scared he'll reject her." Yusuke said sadly.

Gun snuggled closer and put her ear on Kuwabara's heart.

"I think, he likes her. Maybe he loves her, but he's as afraid as she is. I just hope no other girl catches his attention. Gun feels inadequate to compete with another female and loves him so much she'd let him go for his happiness." Yusuke said worriedly.

"Well, I hope she gets him." Atsuko said.

"They'll get together, I'll make sure of it." Yusuke replied determinedly. Kayko suddenly yawned and sat up.

"Morning Yusuke, Atsuko." She said tiredly.

"Morning Kayko." Atsuko replied.

"Well, I'm going to make breakfast." Kayko watched in amazement as Atsuko walked, not stumbled, into the kitchen and hummed while making eggs and pancakes.

"Wake up everyone, Atsuko's......making, breakfast?" Kayko said. Botan, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Gun sleepily opened their eyes and all the girls ran for the bathroom. Gun got there first since she had to be fast in a fight and locked the door. The shower turned on and all the girls plus Kurama groaned. Gun liked long showers.

"Breakfast will be ready in a few. You can take your showers and stuff after Gun is done." Yusuke said and grinned as the smell of pancakes wafted into the room.

"You're just saying that cause she's you're sis. If she wasn't, you'd probably be racing to the shower as well." Botan whined.

"Oh hush. Breakfast is ready." Atsuko called cheerily.

A few minutes later they left a plate for Gun and walked to the bathroom door.

"Gun! Hurry up!!" Kayko yelled and banged on the door. Kurama's ear twitched and he stopped Kayko's hand.

"Stop and listen." He commanded softly. They heard Gun singing in the shower.

"Under the boooooaardwaaalk! Down by the seaaaaaa." She sang.

Her voice was sweet but loud.

Finally the shower stopped and Gun walked out with a towel around herself and another over her hair.

"Konnichiwa!" she called over her shoulder and walked into Yusuke's room with her clothes. She dug her training clothes, torn but clean, from her bag and put them on. When she walked into the kitchen she dug into her meal, even though it was lukewarm.

"Mmmmm, oishii Atsuko-san!" She said.

"Arigatou." Atsuko replied.

"Gun, where are your family?" Kayko asked as she walked into the kitchen. She'd gotten the shower next and took one pretty quick lest the hot water run out.

"Oh, Logan-kun and Gonka-chan must be worried sick!" Gun gasped.

"Who are they?" Kayko asked.

"My brother and sister. When we were small we were all sent to an orphanage since our parents didn't want us. Logan is the oldest and he adopted us out of the orphanage as soon as he got out." Gun said and got up.

"Tell big bro I'll be right back!" She called over her shoulder as she ran out of the apartment. Kuwabara walked disorientedly into the room.

"Why was Gun in such a hurry?" he asked, hair hanging in his face. He'd gotten the shower last and it was all cold water. Poor Kazu-chan!

"She had to tell her brother and sister she was gonna be gone." Atsuko said while washing dishes.

"Oh, okay." Kuwabara replied and ambled off to the front room with the other clean people.

"Tadaima!" Gun called as she ran into the door, careful to rid her feet of her slippers.

"Okaeri! You're back!" Gonka yelled and embraced her little sister. Gonka was 22 and had long blond hair with blue eyes. She was chubby, but very pretty and pale.

"Where were you?" Logan asked, running into the room. He was 25 and had short messy blond hair and blue eyes.

"I was on a mission. I'm working for an organization with some friends. I'm sorry, but I'm going to be living with the leader for a while. He's really nice." Gun replied. Logan glowered at the 'He'.

"How old are these 'friends'?" he asked.

"My age. And no, the leader and I aren't going out. I view him as another brother and he views me as his sister. There are four women, Kayko, Botan, Atsuko and Shizuru. Botan and Kayko are my age but Shizuru is a bit older and Atsuko is Yusuke, the leader's, mother. Then there is Hiei and Shuichii and, Kazuma." Her voice took on a dreamy quality. (She knows about Shizuru, being Kuwabara's friend and all)

"I wanna meet this, Kazuma." Logan said. Gun blushed and nodded.

"O'course brother." She replied.

"In fact, why don't you run with me back there?" she asked.

"Sure, let's go!" Gonka said enthusiastically. They ran back to the apartment.

"Big brother, let me in!" Gun called. Yusuke and Botan fought to open the door. Yusuke finally pushed Botan gently out of the way and she slid on her socks over to the couch.

"Hey Gun!" he said brightly. He then eyed Gonka and Logan.

"Who are they?" he asked suspiciously.

"Logan and Gonka, my bigger bro and sis. It's chilly out here, lemme in!" Gun pushed him down and ran in. Logan and Gonka chuckled and walked in slowly.

"So energetic." Botan mumbled from the couch. Kayko and the others were sitting on the floor.

"Hey, minna, meet Logan and Gonka. My bro and sis." Gun said and plopped next to Kuwabara.

"Aren't you gonna give us your friend's names?" Gonka asked.

"Oh yeah." Gun pointed to everyone and introduced them.

"And that's Kazuma." She finished. Logan and Gonka looked at him and started laughing.

"Hey! Why are you laughing at Kazuma?" Gun asked irritatedly.

"After seeing us, they expected him to be handsome I suppose." Yusuke said sarcastically and ran a hand through his hair. Gun smacked the back of his head.

"You idiot! Kazuma is very handsome for your information!" She yelled. Kuwabara blushed and ran a hand through his gelled hair.

"It's just, we expected someone else. We didn't think he was the Kuwabara boy you-" Logan was tackled by all the girls. ALL the girls. Even Atsuko jumped on him.

"SHHH!!" They hushed him.

"MMMPHM!!" Logan said. They removed their hands and he breathed deeply from his mouth.

"Geesh! I said I didn't do anything!" he said. Then it dawned on him.

"OoOoOoH!!" He said and grinned.

"Everyone but me knows the secret! What is it?!" Kuwabara complained. Gun blushed and Yusuke giggled. Gun then glared and said,

"Kenshin and Sano, sitting in a tree!!" Yusuke blushed and hid behind the couch.

"Shut up!" he muffled into the couch cushions.

"I thought his name was Yusuke?" Gonka asked.

"It is. We nicknamed him Sano though, to go along with the guy we nicknamed Kenshin. Kenshin is Hieiiii!!" Gun said and ran from Yusuke's fists.

"I'm gonna murder you!!" he yelled.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!! Yusuke loves Hiei!!" Gun yelled and ran around the house until Atsuko clothes lined her and Yusuke slid on top of her when the wood floor couldn't catch his socks.

"Could you get OFF!?! You're heavy!!!" Gun whined. Yusuke sat on her stomach and blew a raspberry.

"No. Not until you apologize for spilling my secret." He said.

"Everyone knew. You act as if we're stupid." Gun replied and snorted. Hiei chose that time to flit into the room.

"Konnichiwa, tentei, minna." He greeted lowly.

"Konnichiwa Kenshin!" Botan said. Hiei growled.

"When are you going to stop with that!? My name is Hiei!" he said. Gun laughed at him and pushed Yusuke off of her.

"Silly Kenshin! We'll never stop! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" she cackled. Everyone in the room sighed and shook their head except for Atsuko.

"I take it she usually does this?" she asked. Everyone nodded.

"As long as she doesn't have sugar, she stays like that. DO NOT FEED HER SUGAR!" Logan warned.

"Wait a second, there's coke in the fridge......MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" They all ran to catch the sugar wanting Gun as she evaded them and glugged down a can of Cola.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!!! I RULE YOU!!" she was literally off the walls. She jumped onto Kuwabara and giggled insanely.

"I rule you!" she then fell off of his chest in a giggle fit. (I do that in Sugar highs! I was cackling and chasing my dog around the house at 6 AM because I drank a Coke. When I fell asleep though, it was at 10. I don't pass out.)

"Oh, I feel sleepy." She passed out on the couch.

"She has sugar highs like that. It's scary." Gonka said. Kuwabara had red cheeks and a confused expression on his face.

"What just happened?" he asked.

"Hurricane Gun came through." Logan said. A few minutes later Gun woke up and cackled.

"Man I love Sugar highs!" she said, feeling awake and refreshed.

"Now explain about the organization you work for." Logan said. All eyes turned to Gun and she grinned sheepishly.

"I can explain!" she said.

"That's what we want you to do." They replied.


	8. Magic Princess Pony rules over the carro...

**Strange Love**

(I know, you must hate Kuwa-chan, but then why are you reading this?! If you are reading this just to flame me for liking the idiot, don't. Get something else to fill up the time in your life.)

"You're really lovely, underneath it all." Gun sang softly. She had explained to her brother and sister all about working as a detective for a secret organization and how Koenma was the leader, just above Yusuke. It was really boring lying though. She wished she could have told the truth.

"You want to love me, underneath it all. I'm really lovely, underneath it all. You're really lovely." She began humming instead of singing. The song was so her and her beloved Kazuma. But she'd never tell him, he just wouldn't like her like that. He wouldn't love her like she loved him.

Kayko had finally got them to see the foreign art film; they were going this afternoon actually. Gun dressed in her black tank and pink mini skirt with black Goth Boots, but now hot pink suspenders connecter her skirt and tank. She had cut her hair while she was out and now it was just to her shoulders. She still wore her rectangle glasses and she sported her pink eye glitter and lip gloss.

"With my luck we'll get another mission." She mumbled as they walked to the theater. Yusuke clapped her on the back.

"You're too pessimistic!" he laughed with Kuwabara.

Gun blushed and giggled as they neared the theater and the boys began to wrestle.

"Guys, we forgot to get something from the store." Gun said suddenly and as if the line had been drilled into her head.

"Oh yeah! Sorry Kayko, we'll be right back!" Yusuke said and ran with Gun, dragging Kuwabara, in the opposite direction of the store.

"What did we forget?" Kuwabara asked dumbly. Gun smiled fondly and shook her head.

"So stupid sometimes, my Kazu-chan." She mumbled. Yusuke glanced behind him.

"We're being followed, dimwit." He retorted.

"You mean you two noticed and I didn't?" Kuwabara whined.

"Hai, Kazuma. You need to be a bit more observant." Gun said. 'Observant, and see how I feel.' She thought.

They turned and faced the gang.

"Kill." They said and brought out knives. Gun widened her eyes.

"Woah woah woah!! Knives!?!? Geesh, you bring those out first time we meet? I thought you'd be a bit more subtle." She said and smirked, sliding into fighting stance. Yusuke stepped in front of her and Kuwabara and made his fist glow.

"I'll take care of this. SHOTTO GUN!" a barrage of spirit guns hit the kids and they fell.

"Wow! It was like a shot gun!" Kuwabara said. Gun face faulted.

'Oh Kazuma, you're so stupid sometimes.' She though as she got up, shaking her head. Her eyes clicked over to a corner where she saw something move.

"Another one!" she yelled and ran after it. The boys ran after her of course and found her and Botan chatting in the ally over a KO'd demon. Botan was holding an aluminum bat and they suddenly understood.

"I'm afraid you have another case." Botan said.

"I KNEW IT!! YOU CALLED ME PESSIMISTIC BUT I KNEW IT!!" Gun shouted. They all sweat dropped.

"Yes, well, now I have to fight in a skirt! And a MINI skirt at that!" Gun complained and pulled at the edges of said pink material.

"Follow me." Botan instructed and they did, Gun still pulling the skirt down. They walked into a warehouse and Botan pulled up a trap door that held a green swirling vortex.

"The Makai insects are taking over the Ningenkai. You have to stop the wielder of the Makai flute. That would be the four saint beasts." Botan explained everything and Gun shrugged.

"Well, all you have to do is tell Kayko where we're going." She grinned and gave a jaunty wave before hopping into the vortex. Kuwabara jumped in after her and Yusuke sighed.

"I guess I have to protect Gun. You take care of everyone here. Kayko is still my friend." He said and lowered himself in.

"WAAAH!!! THEY SHOULD INSTALL ESCALATORS INTO THESE THINGS!!!" Gun screamed as she fell.

"I AGREEE!!!!!" Kuwabara yelled as he fell beside her. They fell for awhile and Gun looked over.

"You know the weather here is quite nice." She said conversationally and Kuwabara nodded. Then they hit the ground. Kuwabara got up and looked at a grinning Gun.

"Why are you grinning?" he asked.

"I probably just saved your life. You were too tense and would have landed like that. If you had, your bones would have shattered and pierced your heart and lungs. I had to loosen you up so your body would let you land properly." She replied. Kuwabara muttered thanks as Yusuke landed.

"Let's find the saint beasts." The black haired teen said and they set out......until these weird Fugaki attacked them.

"GAH!!!" Gun screamed and whacked one over the head. The two boys looked at her hyperventilating form.

"They touched my thigh and tugged my top." She growled and summoned her spirit staff.

"TAKE THAT!!" she roared and demolished Fugaki after Fugaki. But there were too many for them all.

"OH CRAP!" Gun yelled. Suddenly Hiei and Kurama showed up. The Fugaki were quickly demolished and they walked on.

"Wow! I bet that's the castle!" Kuwabara said.

"No, Kazuma-chan, it's the palace of the magical princess pony and the carrots she rules over." Gun said as if talking to a child. They all sweat dropped at that and continued on to the gate of betrayal.

"Welcome to Maze Castle." Said a deep voice. (In the dub, the voice is really deep. And Hiei isn't that mean at all. He's more neutral-leaning-to-the-side-of-evil mean.)

"AAHHH!! THE FUCKING THING TALKS!!" Gun screamed and jumped into Kuwabara's arms. (Think Scooby and Shaggy)

"I take it you're comfortable?" The eyeball asked. Gun and Kuwabara looked at each other before Gun scrambled out of his arms and he dropped her. She brushed off her skirt and glared at the eyeball.

"You were welcoming us to Maze Castle, go on." She demanded. They all sweat dropped and the eye continued.

"You must face the Gate of Betrayal. Only one of you will make it through. The ceiling will fall and one will have to betray the others to get away." It cackled and pulled the switch.

"Hooooooooooly fuck." Gun said and started running to the front. She actually outran the ceiling and looked at the eyeball.

"You know, anyone who was smart could have gotten away." She said and went to pull the switch. The eye cackled.

"You'd make a lovely toy for my master." It said. Gun thought for a while. Something wasn't right.

"You're hiding something." She said.

"This is too easy. Anyone could just run once they knew what was going on. What are you hiding?"

"Nothing!" The eyeball cried.

"Fine. You know, these losers aren't worth it. I'll work for your master." She said seductively and lowered her eyelids to half way. The eyeball would have grinned if it could.

"Good, the boulder would have crushed you anyway." It said happily. Gun's seductive grin turned malicious.

"Thanks for the info, babe." She said and pulled the switch. She started running from the rock and to Yusuke and the others, but knew the rock was too big. Suddenly, she felt lifted by the waist and saw Hiei carrying her.

"Baka. The tentei would have my head if you died." He said a little harshly. Gun blushed.

"Gomen, and arigatou Hiei-kun." She teased and walked to the others. Kuwabara had seen the whole thing and his eyes were flashing.

"What did you talk about?" he asked, a bit gruffly. Gun smiled shyly.

"Nothing. Feeling jealous are we?" she asked softly. Kuwabara blushed and looked away.

"No." he replied quickly, missing the disheartened look in the small female's eyes. Kurama and the others didn't though. The fox mouthed,

'Don't worry. He'll come to in a bit.'

Gun smiled at him and they walked on.

The fight with Genbu went off with out a hitch, except that Kurama was injured, but not too badly. Byakko had worried Gun, the first fight had. The second made her heart skip a few beats and her life a few years. Seiryuu was nothing Hiei couldn't handle and she couldn't help but laugh at Kuwabara's attempt to get to the window and to Yusuke after they had cleared the cultivated humans. When they reached the top though, let's just say Gun was feeling drained of energy and color.

"YUSUKE!!" She screamed and ran forward. She frantically searched for a pulse and breathing signs. When she couldn't find any, she began to hyperventilate.

"He's! He's! He's not leaving me!!" she screamed and started CPR.

"Live damnit! Yusuke, you had fucking better wake up!!" she cried. (Is it just me or is she cursing more in this chapter?) She gripped his shirt between her fingers and started crying.

"Wake up! Wake.....up......Yusuke!" she sobbed into his chest. Kurama sighed.

"He depleted his life force." He said sadly. Kuwabara put his hands on Yusuke's chest and transferred some of his life energy to him. He then promptly passed out, making Gun hyperventilate again.

"Gun, calm down. They're both alive and asleep." Kurama soothed.

"But, but, but...." She gasped and passed out. Hiei picked up Yusuke.

"You get the baka and his girlfriend." He said and flitted to the portal. Kurama followed after him.


	9. Love me please

** _Strange Love_**

(I know, you must hate Kuwa-chan, but then why are you reading this?! If you are reading this just to flame me for liking the idiot, don't. Get something else to fill up the time in your life.)

(::glomps OKTfan and throws plushies at her:: I love you!!!! And iCy-dRaGoN-MiStReSs and kit-kit! You guys are the greatest! ::showers you with plushies of your fave chars:: All you others, enjoy the chappie and review!)

Yusuke was sleeping and Gun was watching over him while Kuwabara made sandwiches for everyone. Gun had finally gotten to meet Shizuru, and she rocked! Shizuru and she had hit it off nicely.

Kurama and Kuwabara walked into the room with pop and sandwiches.

"You want something?" the orange haired boy asked. Gun smiled and nodded.

"A turkey sandwich and a coke." She replied. Kurama handed them to her and she resumed her post at Yusuke's side.

"You're really worried about him aren't you?" The fox asked. Gun nodded.

"He's my bro, I gotta take care of him. Who once said,

'Am I my brother's keeper'? I am Yusuke's and he is mine. What if he goes comatose? What if, what if he never wakes up? He's part of my small family of four." She replied softly. Kuwabara nodded.

"I know Shizuru and I would do the same." He said. Gun looked at him.

"Oh Kazuma, what if he never wakes up? What if he leaves me?" she cried. Kuwabara hugged her.

"Urameshi won't do that. You're his world. You and Hiei." He soothed. Gun gave a sniffle and nodded as he let go. She resumed her post once more. Kurama touched her shoulder.

"Maybe you should sleep. You've been up since yesterday. I'll watch him and wake you if he shows any signs of waking." He suggested. Gun bit her lip, looked at Yusuke once more, and nodded. Kuwabara led her to his sister's room so she could sleep on her bed.

"Sleep tight, Gun-chan." He said and tucked her worn out body into the covers. She yawned.

"Mmm, night Kazu-chan." She mumbled and practically passed out. Kuwabara smiled and, kissing her cheek, left the room. Gun's eyes opened warily a few seconds after the door closed and she held her cheek.

"Maybe he does care." She said hopefully and really fell asleep.

(A few days later)

"Yusuke? Yusuke!?" Gun asked as said boy's eyelids fluttered open.

"Gun?" he asked sleepily. Gun's face lit up and she jumped onto the bed to hug him.

"Hey there, sleepy head." She whispered, eyes tearing up in happiness.

"Oh Yusuke, you really woke up." She said and muffled it into his shirt. Kuwabara and Kurama walked in and smiled.

"She's been waiting for you to wake up. At first she wouldn't leave your side, stayed awake for two days. We had to make her go to sleep." Kurama said. Yusuke furrowed his brow.

"You should have slept more. And taken better care of yourself. How much have you eaten in the days I've been asleep?" he asked worriedly.

"Well, I ate a sandwich, drank a coke, and ate some spaghetti." She replied nervously.

"You're eating a full meal right now. And I mean now, now. I'm getting up and forcing four courses down your throat if I have to. Besides, I'm hungry too." Yusuke said and his stomach growled. He glared at Kuwabara.

"Why didn't you make sure she was eating?" he asked.

"I didn't want to force her. It's not polite." Replied the boy. Gun smiled.

"He was kind enough to offer every hour on the hour." She replied. Yusuke sighed. Well, Kuwabara had tried.

"Let's go. Shizuru cooks pretty good." Gun said and got up, cheery demeanor back. Her appetite had come back as soon as her brother had woken up.

The brother and sister sat and scarfed down every edible thing in sight.

"They sure are alike, related through blood or no."

A few days later, Yusuke was walking to school since Atsuko kicked him out of the apartment when Hiei flitted in front of him. Yusuke hadn't seen him since before the fight with Suzaku.

"Hey Hiei." He said. Hiei nodded and said 'Hn'.

"The brat upstairs sends this." Hiei said and handed him the tape.

"Why didn't Botan bring it? I have no trouble with you bringing it though." Yusuke asked.

"Dunno. I have to be going but, here." Hiei kissed Yusuke on the cheek and flitted away, leaving a blushing teen. He was happy all that day. He walked into school, smiling like a fool. (I just rymed!)

"Why are you smiling, Yusuke?" Gun asked, sitting on his lap. The school was looking in awe of the two.

"Because this morning, Hiei kissed me on the cheek!" he said softly but over joyed.

"YEAH! Go Sano, go Sano, it's you're birthday, it's your birthday. We gun partay like it's your birthday." Gun said and moon walked around the room. Everyone looked at her and she glared at them before sitting back down on Yusuke's lap.

"I am so happy for you. I'm still waiting for the courage to tell Kazuma." She said.

"Or the courage to ask to be fuck buddies." Yusuke snickered.

"Hmmm, I'm sure you're little Kenshin would like to be fuck buddies with you, Sano." Gun teased and watched as Yusuke's face flushed bright red. Akashi walked into the classroom at that moment.

"If the lovely couple at the back of the room would separate themselves, we'll begin." He sneered. The punks looked disgusted.

"Ah! I don't date family you rat bastard! She's my little sister!" Yusuke said.

"Impossible. She's a Mektei, another scum of the school. She's not a Urameshi." Akashi replied.

"Yes well, you are incredibly disgusting and idiotic ya fucker. I bet your brother is your son." Gun snickered and Akashi's face turned red, along with the class.

"Detention for both of you!" he yelled.

"And? It's not like we ain't skippin it anyway." Yusuke said lazily.

"Two detentions!" Akashi shouted. Kuwabara walked in at that moment.

"Sorry I'm late. Hey Gun, Urameshi. Hey wait a second." He saw Gun in Yusuke's lap.

"Since when do you fuck girls Urameshi?" he asked as Gun got up and hugged him.

"Good day Kazuma-kun. My class is actually down the hall." She called as she walked out. Yusuke was still recovering from the gay comment.

"You know I don't fuck girls, much less my sister." He said. Kuwabara smirked.

"Yes, little virgin. Save yourself for your beloved Hiei." He laughed as Yusuke turned cherry red.

"If you would kindly SIT DOWN, we can begin class!!" Akashi screamed. The punks raised eyebrows at him.

"Wow, you know I think he thinks we care. Amazing." Yusuke said.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Well, I might as well sit down." Kuwabara did so and class went on for almost all of its time, until they heard shouting out of the window they sat by. The class ran to see the commotion. Gun was shouting at two older boys, Kuwabara sensed they were demons. One struck her and Yusuke hopped from their first story classroom with Kuwabara.

"Don't you touch her!" they yelled and did a double kick. Gun was wiping the blood off of her chin.

"Thanks. I wasn't expecting them." She said and slipped into fighting stance.

"You bastards are going to die for punching me." She growled and knocked the demons around before decapitating them with her punches. The kids in the room looked like they were going to barf as blood spewed over the small girl.

"Ah! Distaste!" Gun cried and stretched out her tank to wring the blood out of it. (I know, sometimes they talk weird and stuff, but I've been watching the subtitles and it's stuck in my head.)

"I suggest we go home." Yusuke piped.

"I agree." Kuwabara chirped. And so they skipped down the yellow brick road to the Emerald City. Err, sorry, sugar high moment (I actually wrote that without even thinking). They walked to Yusuke's house and waited for Gun to get cleaned up. She walked in, in her white fighting gi.

"C'mon, let's go to Kuwabara's and watch the tape Hiei gave me." Yusuke said and they walked to Kuwabara's house to watch the movie. They were watching the new mission when they saw Yukina, Kuwabara jumped up and did the worse thing Gun thought he could do.

"She's beautiful!" he cried. Gun couldn't blame him. She was only a blue haired, blue eyed punk with glasses and Yukina was a sea green haired, lovely crimson eyed geisha like girl. Any boy would pick Yukina over her. She got up.

"I, suddenly don't feel well." She said and walked swiftly from the room. Kuwabara didn't notice since he was focused on Yukina and getting to her. Yusuke glared at him as he left and Shizuru looked sadly at the screen.

"He said she was pretty and hurt Gun's feelings didn't he?" she asked. Yusuke and Botan nodded and watched the rest of the tape before getting Gun, who had tear stained cheeks and red eyes, and leaving. They met up with Kuwabara and walked on. When they got lost, Kuwabara deepened the wound by talking about the red string of fate and his love for the koorime. Botan was right beside the heartbroken Gun, helping her take the next step and helping her make her feet move.

"You're really lovely, underneath it all." Gun choked while singing.

"You want to love me. Underneath it all." She sobbed once softly.

"I'm really lovely, underneath it all." She sniffled and didn't sound convinced she was lovely at all.

"You're really, lovely." She said and almost broke down again. Botan kept supporting her while Yusuke glared furiously at Kuwabara, who was oblivious.

"I swear, I'll kill him." Yusuke snarled, but was kept back by Botan's efforts to keep his sister upright in her stumbling.

"Yusuke, don't. I love him, no matter what." Came Gun's whispery reply. Yusuke would go to charge forward until Gun would place a hand on his arm and tell him,

"I love him too much to lose him. But if he's happy I'll let him have her" she would always say the pronoun in distaste. Contrary to popular belief, Kuwabara heard it all.

'She loves me? So much she'd let me go with out even telling me she loved me, so I could go on living blissfully unaware how I was hurting her?' he asked himself.

'What a terrible thing I've done. I wondered if she loved me and would get jealous, as I would if she found someone else, but I've hurt her beyond words. I need to make it right.' He said to himself determinedly. He walked back to them.

"May I talk privately to Gun for a minute?" he asked. Yusuke looked at him as if sizing him up to see if he was worthy to talk to his precious treasure, but Gun nodded and stepped forward.

"Of course, come on Kazuma. We'll call you if we get into trouble Yusuke." She said, keeping her head bowed. Kuwabara and she walked a little east so they were out of whisper shot, but in yelling distance and could find their way back.

"Gun, look at me." Kuwabara demanded and tilted her unwilling chin upward so he could see her red puffy eyes and her cheeks that had tears running down them. He frowned and gently wiped away her crystalline rivers before kissing her eyelids.

"Why?" she asked softly.

"So many answers for that, please specify which why." Kuwabara joked softly.

"Why are you doing this? I don't have to ask why you chose her, she's much prettier than I." Gun said and tried to turn her head away. Kuwabara shook his head and kept her chin still with his strong, steady hand. He then carefully lowered his lips to her, catching them and kissing her sweetly. When he pulled away, he looked tenderly into her eyes.

"I love you and only you. I was awful, and, not knowing you loved me, I decided to do a test of jealousy. Yukina merely popped up. I never cared for her, like I love you. Please, forgive me." He pleaded. Gun looked at him, ready to chew him out, but decided she could do that later and threw her arms around him. (:Starts singing the rest of the song: But I'm so full of forgiveness I guess it's meant to be!! Mwahahaha!!)

"Oh Kazuma, I've waited forever for you to say you love me. I love you!" she cried. Kuwabara's arms held her tightly but gently.

"I love you too." He said and sat down with her in his lap.

"We have to leave soon or they'll come looking for us." Gun said absently, not wanting to leave Kuwabara's embrace for the world.

"Yeah." He replied, just as absently.

"How long have you loved me?" Gun asked suddenly. Kuwabara thought for awhile, and then nodded his head.

"I have loved you since the Rando incident. Since when have you loved me?" he inquired.

"Every since I saw you when we were on a class field trip to the museum last year. I saw you and the feminine part of my mind said 'Girl, he's the one.' I've loved you ever since." She took the opportunity to kiss him and smiled as they broke.

"You know, you should really try for an acting career. You had everybody fooled." She said. Kuwabara grinned.

"What can I say, I'm talented." He said, faking bragging.

"I'm sure in more ways than one." Gun said and giggled at his red face as they walked back to Botan and Yusuke.


	10. Kuwabara, is the Pillsberry Doughboy?

**Strange Love**

(I know, you must hate Kuwa-chan, but then why are you reading this?! If you are reading this just to flame me for liking the idiot, don't. Get something else to fill up the time in your life.)

(Thankies to all my reviewers more!! ::glomps you all:: and the next up coming chapters might take awhile since i have to re watch the DT and the comp is in teh front room and the tv is in teh other room since my big tv is already stretch screen so i can't read the subtitles!!! ::deep breath:: anyways, wanted to warn you. The next two chapters will be out soon, but just wait for the others.)

The two walked back to Botan and Yusuke, hand in hand and smiling lovingly at each other. When Botan saw this she squealed and jumped up and down happily. Yusuke just smirked and gave a look that told Kuwabara if he hurt his sister, he'd die a horrible and painful death. Kuwabara merely hugged Gun to him by the waist and gave her a chaste kiss.

"I'm gonna wake up, yes and no.

I'm gonna kiss, some part of.

I'm gonna keep this seat clear.

I'm gonna close my body now.

I guess I'll die, another day." Gun sang as they walked, but she sang softly in case of a demon.

"You have a lovely voice." Kuwabara said gently. Gun blushed and said a shy thank you.

"I don't think I could even sing...." Kuwabara looked thoughtful as he mulled over his statement. He began lowly, incase his voice was enough to shatter glass and eardrums.

"There comes a time,

When you face the toughest of fights.

Searching for a sign,

Lost in the darkest of nights.

"The wind blows so cold,

Standing alone,

Before the battle's begun.

But deep in your soul,

The future unfolds,

As bright as the rays of the sun." He was actually pretty good (Even if it was a girly song...). Gun joined in on the chorus.

"You've got to believe,

In the power of love.

You've got to believe,

In the power of love.

The power of love." They harmonized and sounded beautiful.

"Not only can you act, you can sing too." Gun said and poked her love in the side. He giggled and Gun laughed.

"You're like the Pillsburry Doughboy!" She poked him in the side and he giggled again. This sent everyone else into a laughing fit.

"Are you suggesting I'm chubby?" he asked indignantly. He was then poked in the side once more to make him giggle. He did and they all had another fit. (C'mon, if this doesn't make you giggle then imagine them doing this to Kurama or Hiei or some other _stoic _character.)

"No, Kazu-chan. I'm just saying you poke the doughboy and he giggles! And you do too! Oh hey....." Gun got an evil grin on her face.

"That means you're ticklish......" she cackled until Kuwabara scooped her into his arms bridal and carried her. Then she 'meeped'.

"Hey! What are you doing with my sister Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked.

"We're getting no where with you on the ground. She's the cause of this so if I scoop her up and carry her, she can't stall us." The orange haired boy reasoned. They all shrugged and walked on.

(With Hiei and in his POV)

I wonder how Yusuke is?.....NO! Keep all thoughts on Yukina! She's your sister you bastard! But still, Yusuke is out there with only the baka, his sister, and the grim reaper. Only Yusuke and his sister are relatively strong.....what if he's attacked by someone stronger than he is!? Stop it! Yukina is probably being tortured and all you can think of is a human?

Never mind. Here we are. Now for the infiltration.....MWAHAHAHAHA!!!.....oh fuck! I did NOT just laugh evilly! I've been hanging around the tentai's imoto too long.........

(Back to the four)

"Here we are. Now, to get in." Kuwabara muttered, still carrying Gun. She didn't mind, no walking AND she was being carried by the man she loved. She was so light, if Kuwabara didn't love her so much, he would have forgotten about her being in his arms!

"How about the front entrance?" came two dry answers. Great, it was bad enough Gun was sarcastic in the first place, but now she had Yusuke's influence! Oh well, Kuwabara loved her, sarcasticness and all. They walked in, fought Toguro brothers, and rescued Yukina. Met Hiei, all that jazz. Hiei gave Yusuke another kiss on the cheek before he flitted away, which left Yusuke grinning and blushing all the rest of the day, which wasn't much since it was already 8 by the time they got home.


	11. So I snatched you from your halos and cl...

**Strange Love**

(I know, you must hate Kuwa-chan, but then why are you reading this?! If you are reading this just to flame me for liking the idiot, don't. Get something else to fill up the time in your life.)

"Hey Kazu-chan?" Gun asked as they crashed at Yusuke's. The younger Urameshi was already asleep.

"What is it Gun-chan?" Kuwabara asked compassionately.

"Well, since they're related to me, what if Logan and Gonka get attacked? What if I lose them like I almost lost you and Yusuke?" Gun asked. She felt the arm around her waist tighten gently, and smiled.

"You won't. I promise." She heard her love say.

"Don't make promises you can't make sure to keep." She whispered into his bare chest. He shivered at the hot breath but kept a cool head.

"Then I'll try everything to keep them safe." He replied. Gun kissed up his chest and then she kissed his lips. He felt his breath catch in his throat at the sensation of her lips traveling up his pectorals. He kissed back with a ferocity he didn't know he had. Her hands trailed lightly up and down his back and she felt his muscles rippled beneath her touch.

Kuwabara found, to his dismay and embarrassment, he had a hard on. Gun giggled and blushed.

"Well, at least we know the reaction I can draw out of you." She suggested and kissed him once more before falling back to lay against his chest.

"Night, Kazu-chan." Gun yawned against his chest.

"Goodnight, Gun-chan." Kuwabara whispered against her hair and they both fell asleep.

Yusuke woke up and saw his sister's bed roll empty, but thought nothing of it until he saw an extra form in Kuwabara's blankets. He got up, stormed over there, and ripped the blankets off of them. He blushed and realized if his assumptions were correct, they would have been naked. Naked Kuwabara WASN'T the one thing he wanted to see!

"Get up!" he snarled and kicked Kuwabara, making sure not to hurt his sister. Kuwabara's eyes fluttered open, until he saw Yusuke. Then his eyes got huge.

"Urameshi! What are you doing in my room?" he asked. Yusuke sweat dropped.

"We crashed at my house, don't you remember?" he asked. Kuwabara nodded slowly, then looked down at Gun and nodded faster. That didn't make Yusuke happy.

"Yeah well, morning amnesia." Kuwabara said.

"What did you do with my sister last night?" Yusuke asked.

"Nothing." Kuwabara said, blushing.

"I don't believe you. What did you do with my sister last night?" Yusuke growled.

"We kissed, and talked. Nothing more." Kuwabara replied, stuttering a bit. Yusuke gave a speculating glare and decided he was telling the truth. He threw the blanket back at them and told the boy to sleep more since it was 8 AM.

"And you better let my sister sleep until she feels like getting up." He warned and plopped back into bed.

They woke up a few hours later.

"I love you." Kuwabara said.

"No I love you." Gun cooed.

"No I love you." Kuwabara replied.

"No I love you." Gun said cutely.

"No, I love-" Kuwabara was cut off by Yusuke.

"You both love each other! Now shut up!" he yelled. Everyone else nodded and the lovebirds blushed.

"Sorry." Gun said shyly from her spot in Kuwabara's lap. Botan and Kayko were absolutely hyper and ecstatic with delight at the coupling though.

"Think nothing of it!" they squealed. Everyone sweat dropped and shook their heads.

"Sometimes, I worry about you. I really do." Gun said, fakely sincere. Everyone had a laugh, except Hiei, but he doesn't laugh a lot.

"I saw you in heaven,

You spotted me in hell.

I fell in love at first sight,

Isn't that swell?

So I snatched you from your halos and clouds,

And dragged you down as well.

"You're my angel from hell,

I'm your demon from heaven.

A below from above,

A complete u turn.

"I'm your sweet sanctuary,

And you are mine.

We're the in between,

Lost in time." Gun sang as she got up and walked to the freezer to get some ice for a glass of water.

"What a pretty song." Kayko said uneasily. Gun smiled.

"I wrote it myself. (I really did) It's really nice with an electric guitar. It sounds weird, but it's actually pretty good, in my opinion. I suppose that wouldn't count cuz I wrote it though...." She replied. Kuwabara tugged her back into his lap once she went to sit down.

"I like it." He said.

"That's because I wrote it." Gun teased.

"Maybe. It's a good song." Kuwabara said and kissed her. The others rolled their eyes. They got so lovey dovey sometimes. The girls still thought it was sweet, but all the boys found it disgusting. (When i say the boys, it usually doesn't include Kurama, and this is no exceptions C'mon, you know he's at least bi!)

"I love you." Gun said. Yusuke quickly shot up out of his seat.

"Oh no! You are NOT starting THAT again!" he shouted. Kuwabara glared.

"I was just gonna say, 'Love you too' until you interrupted." He growled. Gun sighed and kissed Kuwabara to calm him down before giving Yusuke an exasperated look.

"Really, you two should settle any rivalry that's left between you. I am getting sick of the insults you throw at each other. You're acting like kids!" she said and got up. Kuwabara sighed.

"You're right, but our rivalry is our, bond of sorts." He said.

"Well, try to tone it down a bit. And as flattering as the over protectiveness is, Yusuke, tone it down just an eeeency bit." Gun said and hugged the young Urameshi boy.

A few weeks passes and everything was going really smoothly. Hiei had given a few more kisses to Yusuke, and Kayko had finally accepted it. Gun and Kuwabara were so happy together, I'm sure they're soul mates. Oh wait, they are. I made her for him......insert sweat drop.

Kayko, Yusuke, and Gun were out shopping together when something down the street. The two punks ran down to get a good look at the destruction. A huge chunk was taken out of the side of a building. Gun glared at it.

"Whoever did this was strong, Toguro strong." She said lowly. Yusuke felt his spine stiffen as a motorcycle rode up outside the crowd.

"Gun! Look!" he hissed and pointed. The guy took off his helmet and the punks gasped in horror. Toguro was standing right there!! He made for them to follow him and they excused themselves from Kayko and the crowd. Kuwabara noticed them and followed silently.

"Toguro! You're alive! How?" Yusuke asked.

"I didn't use even 50 of my full power, so I faked my own death. You and Kuwabara and Gun have been invited to the Dark Tournament. Kurama and Hiei will also attend. You are not being asked, the invitation is a must. And Gun, don't even think about staying for your siblings, they're dead." Toguro said softly and, after demonstrating his power, left. Gun stood stock still, face twisted in horror. She raised a hand and slapped herself.

"I'm not dreaming. NO!!!" she screamed and ran to her house. As soon as she touched the door she knew something wasn't right. She opened the oak door and choked. Her brother was against the refrigerator, in a pool of blood. He had obviously been attacked standing up and had slid down from the tell tale blood stains on the fridge door. Her sister was lying beside him, half naked and eyes glossy and open. Their expressions were pained and the telltale blood from her sister's legs told she had been raped. The female punk fell and threw up until she started dry heaving. Gun backed up slowly after recovering and turned to run, but ran into Yusuke.

"Oh Yusuke! They're dead! They're really dead!" she sobbed. Yusuke pulled her into a hug.

"It'll be okay. You still have me and Kuwabara and the team." He tried soothing.

"How!? How did they get them!? They are the ones who taught me everything I know! Or knew before Genkai." She cried. Kuwabara walked up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." He said. Yusuke looked confused.

"What? You didn't know? How could you have?" he asked.

"I made a promise, to do everything I could to protect those two. And I couldn't! I let Gun down!" Kuwabara yelled And slammed his fist against the side of the building. Gun reached out and grabbed his shirt, shakily transferring form Yusuke's arms to Kuwabara's.

"It's okay, y-you couldn't have done anything." She stuttered and collapsed in mental exhaustion. Kuwabara easily picked her up and they walked to Yusuke's do one of the others could phone in the murder. They couldn't because their rep would get them as no trial prisoners. Cops were unfair in the system.

"Kayko, I need you to do me a favor." Yusuke said seriously as they walked in the door. (Kayko had gone to his house after shopping.)

"What is it Yusuke?" Kayko asked, worried at his murderous expression.

"Call the police and inform them of the deaths of Mektei Gonka and Logan." He growled and guided Kuwabara with the sleeping Gun to his room. Kayko fainted and Shizuru phoned the station.


	12. Island of my nightmares, sorry i took so...

**Strange Love**

(I know, you must hate Kuwa-chan, but then why are you reading this?! If you are reading this just to flame me for liking the idiot, don't. Get something else to fill up the time in your life.)

(I won't update for a while, i need to watcht the DT again and take notes....short termed memory eheheheh......but yes, the story may have to wait a while, but will be updated.)

"Kazuma." Gun called softly from bed. She had just woken up and found a sleeping Kuwabara leaning from a chair onto her bed. She wanted to wake him after brushing her teeth. (Honestly. Once when I had the flu, I couldn't get up for 3 days! Have you ever puked and not brushed your teeth for 3 DAYS!!?? Nasty bit of info there. Didn't even get to eat.)

"Kazuma, wake up." She commanded. Kuwabara's eyes fluttered open and he grinned.

"You're awake!" he cried and hugged her.

"How long have I been out?" Gun asked.

"About two days. I got worried because your system began shutting itself down in shock. I thought I would lose you." Kuwabara said softly and tilted her chin up. Gun sniffled.

"They're really gone aren't they?" she asked. Kuwabara nodded sadly and held her in his lap after getting on the bed.

"Gun, you're gonna be alright. Botan said they were really peaceful when she took them. She says they say goodbye and apologize for not being there for you." He said softly. Gun sighed and leaned her back against her love's chest.

"I feel better. Thanks for being there." She said and smiled lightly.

She kissed him and leaned back, tugging on his collar to where he was lying on top of her. Her head fell against the pillow, fanning her short hair out, and she grabbed the back of Kuwabara's head. She explored his mouth and he hers, making her moan softly. Kuwabara's arm encircled her waist and his other hand went to trail gently up and down her sides. At this moment the door opened and Yusuke walked in with a tray in his hands, back keeping the door open as he turned.

"Hey, idiot, want some sa-" the dark haired youth's mouth was catching flies and his eyes were wide as he watched Kuwabara and his sister make out. Then he dropped the tray, pulled up his sleeves, balled his fists, and dragged the orange haired boy off of his sister before flinging him out of the door and into the front room.

"Yusuke! Yusuke stop!" Gun pleaded. Yusuke shook her off of his arm and stalked towards the bewildered boy and the others.

"What?" Kurama asked, bewildered.

"He caught them making out." Kayko said and nodded sagely with Botan.

"Yusuke! Yusuke think this over!" Gun cried. Kuwabara had stood up by now and was watching Yusuke approach him. Gun finally tried standing in front of Yusuke, but to now avail. He gently pushed her aside and continued his rampage.

"I'm gonna KILL you for touching my sister!!" he yelled and readied to fight. Kuwabara slid into a stance as well and waited for the blow. Yusuke was too happy to deliver. He pulled back and his fist lunged forward, until a smaller fist caught it. Yusuke turned flaming chocolate eyes to the blocker and brown met watery blue framed by teal locks. His raged simmered down and then completely disappeared.

"Big brother, you are the only family I have left now! You and Atsuko. But I love Kazuma, and I refuse to let you hurt him. Big brother, please, you and he are all I have left." Gun said, a lone tear running down her cheek.

Sure, Shizuru and the others were okay to talk to, but she judt couldn't think of them like her family, merely as friends. Maybe Shizuru, but not Kayko or Botan or Kurama and especially not Hiei, who wasn't there at the moment.

They were like, the outer ring of friends that circled the real friends. Atsuko was merely the drunken mother she never had.....she guessed......

"I'm sorry, Gun. I don't know what came over me." Yusuke apologized.

"It's a brother thing." Gun said and hugged him. Kuwabara sighed and relaxed. Gun smiled and hopped into his arms.

"Kazuma, I'm gonna go talk to Yusuke alone for a minute. I'll be right back, koi. (Means sweetheart or lover. I mean for it to be sweetheart)" she said and kissed his cheek before walking with Yusuke back into the young Urameshi's room. They sat on the bed Indian style and Yusuke got curious as Gun lowered her head.

"So what did you wanna talk about?" he asked.

"I was wondering, well, the name Mektei hurts and I won't be able to carry on the name anyway," she looked up desperately.

"May I carry the name Urameshi? To signify that we are actually brother and sister." She asked. Yusuke felt shocked, but pleased. She would rather shed her old last name and take on his to signify their sibling bond than keep the name that pained her so. He knew he would keep Urameshi, but then again he would carry on the Urameshi name, if he and Hiei adopted. Since when Gun got married, probably to Kuwabara, she would carry her husband's last name, it made sense to shed the haunting name.

"Of course. Urameshi Gunnan, I like the sound of that." Yusuke said and grinned. Gun smiled back.

"I'm gonna keep Mektei as my middle name, since I never got one. Parents are so lazy." She muttered. Yusuke laughed as they walked from the room.

"Too true." He replied. As they stood in front of everyone, Yusuke grinned again.

"Meet the honorary Urameshi Gunnan, sister to Urameshi Yusuke." He said proudly. Gun grinned and pushed her glasses up her freckled nose.

"Yeah! I am officially the new Urameshi kid. Ph33r my l33t powa!!" She struck a pose. Everyone sweat dropped and Kuwabara spoke up.

"Now I'm dating a Urameshi!" he sighed.

"At least she's a lot prettier than you are Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled. Gun giggled and looped her arms around his waist.

"You're so silly, koi." She said. Kuwabara blushed and smiled down at her.

"And you love me." He reminded.

"Yes, I love you." Gun said softly and snuggled into his chest. He plopped onto a chair, keeping Gun from getting too jostled, and replied,

"I love you too." The other smiled at the kawaii scene and Yusuke grudgingly accepted it with a smirk.

"You better treat her right, Kuwabaka." He said.

"I will. I'll be there for her no matter what." Kuwabara said and gave Gun a loving look. She returned it and smiled softly.

"I still can't believe they're gone." She whispered sadly. Kuwabara gave her a gentle hug.

"I know. But right now we have to train for the tournament." He said. Gun looked darkly at the floor.

"It's my fault. If I hadn't gone to Genkai's and gotten stronger. If I hadn't done everything I did, he wouldn't have forced me to come to the tournament and killed them." She said lowly.

"It's not your fault. You're naturally strong and you would have become Urameshi and mine's friend anyways so it doesn't matter. You would have had to come anyway." Kuwabara said and tilted her chin up. He almost regretted doing so because of the intense despair the blue orbs held.

"We have to train and get stronger. If we win the tournament, no one will mess with us." Yusuke said determinedly. The others nodded and Kayko and Shizuru piped up.

"What's all in this tournament?" they asked. Yusuke hesitated and sighed, telling them everything. Kayko fainted again and Shizuru gave a calculating look at her brother.

"Okay yeah I can see him as a wanna be superhero." She said and continued smoking her cigarette. They all sweat dropped and shook their heads. Hiei flitted into the room.

"Let's begin training, baka's." He gave a slightly fond look at Gun and continued.

"Kurama and the idiot, along with his girlfriend, will train with me." He looked at Yusuke who nodded.

"I'll be training at Genkai's. Have fun while I'm back at Grandma's Evil Bootcamp." He said and grinned.

"Pack up and let's go." Hiei ordered and Gun immediately got up and started with Kurama and Kuwabara trailing behind.

"Do you like Hiei or something?" Kuwabara asked.

"I just, I dunno, feel connected. I know he only likes me because I look slightly like Yukina, the hair you know. Maybe I knew him in a previous life or something. I mean, he's lived longer than I." Gun replied and poked her boyfriend in the chest.

"Besides, I love only you." She said and kissed his cheek before resuming her packing.

They trained and they trained HARD. Kurama was softer on the two humans when training with their spirit weapons, but Hiei was harsh in their fighting. Finally the tournament departure day arrived. They all met up, minus Yusuke.

All the demons looked warily at the humans and their demon companions.

"How are we gonna keep me on our team if Yusuke is bringing someone else?" Gun asked worriedly as she saw her big brother wearily approach with a small companion. Gun didn't want to fight her friends and lover by getting put on a different team.

"It's alright, Gun. We'll just have you as a stand in. You may have trained hard, but you would still get hurt. No offense of course. Besides, Yusuke doesn't want you hurt and that's why he got the other fighter." Kurama defended quickly at her glare.

"I guess it would be okay. I'm still a fighter, but I can rest up and take you guys's place if you get too injured." Gun said thoughtfully. Hiei walked to Yusuke and gave him a once over before attacking ferociously. Yusuke dodged, even after complaining how sore he was.

"Good job tentai." Hiei said lowly and smirked before grabbing Yusuke's collar and jerking him down for a kiss. Yusuke happily obliged and the surrounding demon's eyes widened. About a minute later, Hiei let go, thoroughly satisfied. Yusuke righted himself and grinned.

"Yes!" he did a mental victory dance. Gun giggled and lost her balance and was caught by her lover. She looked at Kuwabara and giggled more.

"I love you." She said softly.

"I love you too." He said and put his nose against hers. She connected their foreheads and he finally connected their lips.

"I swear, our team is all pairs! If anyone expects a steamy romance between the masked fighter and I, I can say it's not happening!" Kurama declared to the surrounding demons as the boat unloaded the plank so they could board. Yusuke could only laugh with Kuwabara and Gun.

"That was so out of character for you, Kurama." Gun said.

"Must be Yoko." Hiei commented. The others nodded.

The old captain announced that all the teams would be fighting to see who made it alive to Hanging neck Island. Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara sliced through the competition while Gun sharpened her SP ( spirit staff) and jabbed the demons in the vital points. Yusuke had fallen asleep and the MF was fighting with fists. Suddenly, a demon went to attack the sleeping dark haired boy. Hiei, Kuwabara, and Gun ran to help, but Yusuke jumped up and pummeled the demon with his eyes closed.

"Is he awake?" Kuwabara asked.

"Nope. Wow, the training musta been intense for him to do that so easily in his sleep!" Gun exclaimed.

They all nodded as the island of their nightmares came into view.


	13. To the Hotel you underdressed scum!

**Strange Love**

(I know, you must hate Kuwa-chan, but then why are you reading this! If you are reading this just to flame me for liking the idiot, don't. Get something else to fill up the time in your life.)

* * *

As they were about to reach the island, Kuwabara studied the Masked Fighter.

'When Yusuke countered the demon that was after him, he yelled something about the 'old hag'. Maybe, The Masked Fighter is Genkai?' (actually happened, believe, I just watched it.)

He was ripped from his thoughts as a warm hand settled on his dirty shoulder.

"C'mon, Kazuma-chan, we're here!" Gun said, grabbing his hand and skipping off the boat.

"This island is HUGE." Kuwabara muttered. The others, minus the sleeping Yusuke, nodded.

The finally reached their hotel, Hotel Kubikukuri. ( I think that's it…..I was so busy taking notes that I wrote it down really quick)

Kuwabara shifted so that Yusuke was settled better on his back as they walked in.

Their eyes flew open in wide amazement. The hotel was super fancy! Rich ladies and gentlemen were everywhere in fancy suits and dresses and expensive wine was all around.

"I suddenly feel very underdressed." Gun murmured. The others nodded, but Hiei merely scoffed.

"Don't be stupid, we had no choice." He murmured as they walked forward. Kuwabara and Gun felt out of place though, since Yusuke was asleep and the other demons were wearing rather fancy outfits.

The human couple merely had on their school uniforms. (Gun was wearing one of Kuwabara's spares.)

A young man in a suit walked up and smiled.

"Hello. You must be the next fighters. Please, come this way, I'll show you to your room." He said jovially, walking away. Kuwabara adjusted Yusuke once more before they all walked behind the other man.

Here is your rooms, sirs and Madame." The man bowed and kissed Gun's hand before walking out.

Gun blushed before smiling at the jealous Kuwabara.

"Oh stop, it's really only slightly more elegant than you treat me, and that's okay. I love the way you treat me." She winked and say down, taking the casual 'guy pose' with her legs open and her arms to the side of the couch.

"This room is like, mega fancy." She murmured. MF, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara sat down themselves, after the orange haired schoolboy set the dark haired fighter down though.

The young man in the suit walked back into the room with a tray.

"Here is some coffee, on the house." He said, smiling and setting the tray down on the coffee table before walking out.

Everyone picked up their cups, but Kuwabara examined his.

"Do you think it could be poisoned?" he asked.

"Don't be a fool, we're here to fight. They wouldn't get rid of us so sneakily." Hiei growled. He and Kurama sipped their cups and noticed Gun and Kuwabara had set theirs down.

"I brought my own stuff, just incase." The orange haired boy said, taking his back pack off and opening it to reveal soda. He tossed one to Gun and then opened one himself.

"Kazuma-chan, sugoi desu!" The blue haired girl squealed. (Kazuma-chan is so cool! Or, You are so cool, Kazuma-chan!)

Everyone noticed she was in a better mood than the other day, but merely let it pass. As long as she was happy…….

Kurama's eyes sharpened as he looked at the table.

"There's an extra cup." He murmured. There was indeed, one more cup than needed for those in the room awake.

"Well, Yusuke-nii-san is asleep, but maybe they brought one incase he woke up?" Gun suggested.

"No, they wouldn't have-WAIT!" Kurama cried. Everyone looked at the table. The extra cup was gone!

They all looked over to the door, which had a small bookshelf near it. On the bookshelf sat a little kid with three or four stars on his left cheek, up near his eye. He was sipping the coffee and smiling.

"Hello!" he called cheerfully.

"Hello!" Gun called back. Everyone sweat dropped.

"What was that for, Gun-chan?" Kuwabara asked.

"It's impolite to be silent if someone greets you." She replied, sipping her soda.

"How did you get in here, kid?" Kuwabara asked.

"I came in from the front entrance, silly guy.

"My name is Rinku. I'm from the team Lokuyokai (I think that's it, my subtitles are really screwed up. They called Rinku, Suzumakino or something.) I hope you guys are strong!" Rinku finished the coffee and balanced on the cup, his legs open in a split as he held the handle of his cup.

"Why are you here, Rinku?" another voice asked. All the heads of the waking in the room turned sharply to the corner. Another demon with blond hair stood, leaning against the wall.

Rinku hopped off the bookshelf and ran over.

"Ah! Shi Liu! (that's what the subs called him, please give me his real name and I will gladly change it!) I was just figuring out if these guys were strong or not!" He said excitedly. The demon shrugged.

"I think they'll be a good fight, if they have better fighting skills than their observational ones." He replied. Kuwabara growled and Gun blinked. (is it just me, or does she seem ditzy in this chapter so far? I need to fix that.)

"We have good observational skills! We were just, testing out yours!" she said, sticking out her tongue. Everyone in the room sweat dropped once more.

"Yes well, get better, or you'll end up like that cup over there." The demon, Shi Liu, motioned with his head to a full cup sitting on the table as he and his companion walked out.

"What about the cup?" Kuwabara wondered.

Suddenly, the cup broke in half and the coffee spilled over the table.

Everyone's eyes were wide in shock.

Hiei recovered first.

"This will be an interesting tournament." He said softly. Gun was the next out of her shock and nodded, smirking.

"I can't wait." She murmured, her eyes showing a deep competitiveness.

'So Gun-chan's replacing her sadness with a strong will to love on and honor her brother and sister? Good, that's my Gun-chan.' Kuwabara thought proudly. Gun smiled at him before bouncing back over to the couch and sitting down again.

"I call the couch, I'm no good with beds." She said, waving to the others. Kurama nodded.

"Indeed. We should go to bed, the tournament starts tomorrow. Goodnight everyone." He retired to his room. Hiei 'hn'd and went to the window. Yusuke was laid on his bed by Kuwabara, and the orange haired fighter slept on the couch opposite to Gun.

He claimed he didn't want to leave her alone incase of another invasion by demons, but Gun merely smiled.

"Okay, Kazuma-chan. You can protect me. Nighty night." She whispered, yawning.

"Goodnight, Gun-chan." Kazuma mumbled in reply. Soon, all was silent except for the sounds of a few choice delinquents snoring.

* * *

(SORRY :bows in fright: I know it took me FOREVER to write this, and I have JUST finished this and am working on the next chapter soon. My wrists hurt, take pity on me:cries: plus, I've had a bunch of ideas running around in my head for different stories,AND I'm working on a book. AND I have an idea for this story meeting their AU-selves. It's gonna be a strange one, but you all can deal with it, right? Anyways, off I go for the next chapter. :holds aching wrists and complains of carpal tunnel: I apologize for any mistakes on anything in this, it was written with ultimate speed for you.) 


End file.
